The Hallowed Ed
by Spikender
Summary: After being bored most of the day, Eddy decides to visit Double D, who has asked to be left alone to work on something. This simple visit causes Eddy to unleash something that changes the world... a lot. Rating will go up due to violence in later chapters
1. Prologue: BorEd

Disclaimer: The characters, items, objects, and anything else associated with Ed, Edd, n' Eddy I do not own, and is property of aka Cartoon Inc.

Note: Italics are thoughts, bold words are emphasized, and the dashes are scene transitions.

* * *

Prologue: Bor-Ed

Eddy sat outside of his house, his back against his bedroom door. He was bored. Ed was sick or something, not like Eddy intended to go see what was wrong with the big oaf. Edd said he was busy with some kind of "invention", and didn't want to be interrupted. Normally Eddy would've interrupted him anyway, but he decided to cut old sockhead some slack. So, Eddy just sat there, boring himself to death. _There has to be __**something**__ I can do... maybe I can go hang out with somebody?_ Eddy began to think of people he could go "chill" with. _Jimmy? Brat. Sarah? Bigger Brat. Jonny? Weirdo. Kevin? Jerk. Rolf? Boring. Nazz? I wish. Kankers? If I was insane..._ Eddy began to realize that other than Ed and Edd, he didn't really have any other friends. _Oh well... I guess I'll just have to find somethin' to entertain myself... _

Eddy pondered on what he could do to entertain himself, and began to pace outside of his door. Finally he snapped his fingers as he thought of something he could do. _I'll just grab a basketball or something and play with it!_ Eddy thought that this was a brilliant idea, so he ran inside his room, and began rummaging around in his closet looking for his basketball. Eddy found it buried beneath a pile of clothes. _Well whoopie, it's flat!_, Eddy thought angrily to himself as he dropped it on the floor. He was just about to resign back to being bored, when he spotted an old wooden baseball bat leaning up against a corner of the closet. _Finally, something to do..._ Eddy thought as he picked up the bat. _Now all I need is a baseball._ Eddy looked everywhere in his closet for a baseball. He checked in all the piles of clothes, checked in all the nooks and crannies of his room, and even looked in the pockets of all of his shirts, jeans, and shorts, trying desperately to find a baseball. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

Out of frustration, Eddy punched a wall of the closet, causing something to fall off his shelf and hit him on the head. Eddy got even more frustrated, and was about to kick the object, when he realized what it was. A baseball! _Looks like luck is still on my side!_ A smile spread across his face as he took the bat and the ball to his backyard, batting from one side of his fence to the other. Eddy threw the ball up in the air, and struck it with all his might. It soared over the opposite fence, and into Kevin's yard. "And the crowd goes WILD!" Eddy screamed, as he waved to no one in particular. He was lost in his imagination, when suddenly a yell snapped him back to reality.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYY Y!" someone yelled on the other side of the fence.

Eddy muttered "Oh no..." under his breath, and started running toward his door. He stopped in his tracks. Blocking his entrance to the door was Kevin, with a huge lump on his head. Eddy gulped, and smiled nervously.

"Oh, he-hey, Kiev, you come over to hand-hang out?" Eddy sputtered nervously.

"Let's cut to the chase, dorky, why did you hit me in the head with this ball, huh?" Kevin said angrily as he held up the alleged baseball.

"Hey, I didn't do it!" exclaimed Eddy, trying to defend himself.

"This is your ball!" Kevin yelled.

"What makes you think that?" Eddy said as he backed up a bit.

Kevin then pointed to the ball, which had Eddy scribbled on it.

"Oh... um... well... I got to go... um..." Eddy rambled. He knew what was coming. "SEE YA!!!" yelled Eddy as he jumped his fence, and ran into the cul-de-sac.

"COME BACK HERE, YA DORK!!!!!" Kevin yelled as he began to pursue Eddy.

Eddy was running so fast, that he thought he was traveling at light speed. He took a peek behind him, and saw that Kevin was gaining on him. Eddy looked forward again, only to run full force into the front of a van. Eddy fell to the ground, the imprint of the front of the van on his body. Kevin ran over, and looked down at Eddy.

"Well, well, well, Dorky, looks like you saved me the trouble of havin' to pound ya. Here's a token of my gratitude." Kevin then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shiny, new wrench.

"Here ya go," said Kevin, as he dropped the wrench on Eddy's face.

"See ya, Dork," muttered Kevin as he walked away. Eddy sat up slowly, sore from the van and the wrench. Eddy sighed, and walked toward his house.

Eddy opened his bedroom door, and jumped backwards and landed on his bed. Eddy yawned, and closed his eyes.

-------------

Eddy jumped up out of his bed, sweating. He had just had the worst, most disgusting, most disturbing nightmare he had ever had... the candy store had closed. Eddy sighed, relieved that it was just all a dream. How could Eddy live without his precious jawbreakers? Eddy stood there for a minute, before checking his clock. It read seven o' clock. _Just enough time to visit Double-D..._ thought Eddy. He quickly combed his hair, and put on a fresh set of clothing, which, for some reason, looked exactly like the ones he just had on. Minus the grass stains. Eddy opened his door, and strolled to Edd's house.

Eddy raised his hand to knock on Edd's door, when he remembered that Edd was working on something "important". _I shouldn't knock, I could "Interrupt" him... I'll just go inside and help myself to some stuff in his fridge, I'm sure he won't mind..._ Eddy thought as an evil smile spread over his face. He turned the door knob, and found that it was unlocked. So he stepped inside, and made his way to the kitchen. As always, everywhere in the kitchen where sticky notes, on the walls, on the table, on the fridge, on the cabinets, on the chairs, on the toaster, some sticky notes were even on top of other sticky notes! _I'm surprised Double-D hasn't been worked to death doing all those chores... oh well, he seems like he enjoys doing them... weirdo._

Eddy opened Edd's fridge, and grabbed some pickles. "Don't mind if I do...", Eddy said to himself. He gobbled up all of the pickles in the jar in no time, and moved on to raiding Edd's cabinets. He grabbed some Sour Crème chips, and snatched some ranch dip from the fridge. Eddy sat at Edd's table, and just ate chips for a minute or two. After he had gotten his fill, he decided to go upstairs and check on Edd. Eddy tossed the chips and dip on the counter, and made his way up stairs to Edd's room. He decided that he should try to sneak in, and scare Edd like he always did. Eddy couldn't help but crack a smile as he silently opened the door to Edd's bedroom. He was disappointed when he saw Edd asleep, with his head on his desk. "Well, so much for scaring him...", Eddy muttered to himself. He was about to leave, when something caught his eyes next to Edd on the desk. It was something covered with a small, white sheet. _Maybe that's what Double-D was working on..._

Eddy cautiously made his way over to the desk, making sure not to wake Edd. He carefully lifted the sheet, and stared at what was underneath. It was a small, silver box, with a single red button on it. Eddy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Edd worked _all_ day, and this is what he created? A dinky little box with a button on it? Eddy almost laughed, but he remembered that Edd was right next to him. _Maybe I should press the button... just to see what it does..._ Eddy thought, curiosity getting the better of him. He lifted his finger toward the box, when Edd woke up suddenly. He immediately saw Eddy about to press the button. "NO, EDDY, WAIT!!!", Edd screamed to no avail, as it was too late. He had pressed the button. Eddy was about to turn to Edd, when a dark, purple mist flew out of the box, and enveloped them.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but they get longer. I ended it here simply for suspense purposes. Read and Review!!! 


	2. Chapter One: The Hallowed Ed

Awesomewriter123: Nice Cliffhanger! Please add Ed into the fanfic and update!

My first review! Thank you for your opinions, as they are much appreciated. On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hallowed Ed**

Eddy's eyes flicked open. The first thing he saw was his hand outstretched, and his pointing finger out, like he was pressing something. Eddy withdrew his hand, and looked at the table. The box was gone, and the table was charred black, and had several cut marks all over it. Eddy wondered why the table looked like this, until he looked away from it, and saw that the table wasn't the only thing that was wrecked. The walls, floor, and the ceiling had been charred and random debris and objects were strewn across the floor. _Double-D. Where is Double-D?_ was the first thing that came to Eddy's mind. Edd's bed was trashed, and the mattress had springs jutting every which way out of it. He then turned toward the bedroom door, which was hanging by it's hinges. He stepped out of Edd's room, and into the hallway.

Eddy quickly made his way downstairs, surveying the wreck that was Edd's house. Edd's room wasn't the only thing that had been touched; it seemed that the whole house had been damaged. Eddy walked into the kitchen, looking for any sign of life. The fridge was on it's side, food was strewn across the floor, and it had a rotting stench. Tomato sauce was all over the walls, and the microwave had been cracked open. The cabinets had all fallen out of their frame, and bugs were everywhere inside, picking at the rotten food. Eddy had to turn away to stop him self from vomiting. He quickly walked to the front door, or more like the frame of the door, and looked outside. He gasped at what he saw.

The street was torn wide open, as if an earthquake had occurred. Some the houses were barely standing on their weak frames, while others had collapsed completely. Cars and trucks were everywhere, wrecked into street lights, houses, and each other. For some odd reason, however, there was no one, not even a soul, was there. There were no birds chirping, no deer crossing the street, no kids playing in the cul-de-sac. It was like a ghost town. A tear slid down Eddy's cheek. _Where was everybody?_, Eddy thought, unable to keep more tears from forming in his eyes. He walked over to the shade of what was once his house, and sat there, crying. _Come on Eddy, you don't cry, you're a man!_ Eddy looked around, and saw that no one was watching. _But I guess it's okay to be a sissy if no ones watchin', right?_ Eddy thought, trying to reassure himself that it's okay to cry. Eddy lowered his head, and just stared at the pool on the ground where his tears were collecting.

He sat there for who knows how long, until he heard a noise that sounded like a string being stretched out. Eddy looked up, and saw a person. An actual real, living, breathing organism. Eddy stood up, and made sure to stay in the shade of the house. Whoever it was, had a white cloak on, with a hood covering their face. They had leather shoes on, and had brown gloves covering their hands. The person had a bow, and the arrow was stretched back, ready to be launched.

"This is Hallowed Ground. You must leave, or I will have to eliminate you.", the person said solemnly. It was a male's voice, so Eddy presumed it was a guy.

Eddy just stood there, shaking. _What should I say?_ Eddy thought.

"If you will not leave, than show yourself, so I can know what you look like before I take your life." he said, getting ready to attack.

Eddy decided he should show himself, unless he wanted to die. So he stepped out of the shade of the house. "You happy now?" Eddy asked nervously.

The person immediately lowered his bow, and said in a shocked voice "Eddy?"

"How do you know my name?" Eddy said.

The person then pulled down his hood, and looked up at Eddy. At first Eddy didn't recognize him, but he suddenly realized he looked like...

"Jimmy?"

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but they get longer. I ended here simply for suspense purposes. 


	3. Chapter Two: HuntEd

Reviews:

Reviews:

NIGHTBABA: CONTINUE!

Awsomewriter123: Whoa, freaky! I wonder what happened to make the cul da sac like that? Please update!

Colton M. H.: Oh my gosh, you finally put this here! This story is one of my favorites at E2E, and it's just as good here, man!

Eds Maniac: I had seen this on Earth 2 Edd, and I always thought it was interesting. Good job so far, you're doing well with the suspense element.

Thank you to all who reviewed my story! Next up, chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two: Hunt-Ed

Eddy just stood there, staring at him. Jimmy stood there, looking just as puzzled as Eddy. Jimmy was the first to speak.

"Eddy, what are _you_ doing here?" said Jimmy.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Eddy said.

"No, you couldn't. I have a perfectly good reason for being here." Jimmy explained," but I don't think you do, now do you?"

Eddy didn't understand where he was going with this, so Eddy decided to change the subject. "Jimmy, what happened?'

Jimmy looked like he was almost going to laugh. "_What happened?_", Jimmy said sarcastically. "You obviously know what happened, as I found you crying here, in the Hallowed Grounds. Why would you cry if you didn't know what had happened?"

"Look at the shape the cul-de-sac is in, obviously _something_ happened! And something bad too, by the looks of it.", Eddy said, trying to hide the fact that he was still crying.

Jimmy looked away for a few minutes, as if thinking of what to say next. Then he looked up, and simply said "Follow me." Jimmy began walking down the street, out of the cul-de-sac. Eddy couldn't think of anything else to do but follow him. So he did.

Jimmy and Eddy were walking side by side, down the street that led past the candy store. They had been silent the whole time. _I hate silence._ Eddy thought, _I need something to break the ice._ Eddy thought for a few minutes, and finally thought of a suitable question.

"Where is everybody?", Eddy asked.

Jimmy looked over at him, and sighed. "Those who survived are at a camp near the trailer park.", Jimmy said.

Eddy gulped. _Those who survived?_ "If the camp is at the trailer park, then why are we going to the candy store?", Eddy asked.

"I have something I have to pick up.", he said, motioning for Eddy to stop. "Wait out here."

Jimmy then stepped into the candy store, which looked strangely intact, especially when compared to the collapsing and dilapidating buildings surrounding it. Eddy leaned up against the wall of a nearby building, and waited.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy woke up, and yawned. He looked around, and saw that he was still up against the building next to the candy store. _Jimmy can't possibly still be in the candy store... can he?_ Eddy looked up at the sky. _It was morning when I was in the cul-de-sac... and now it's the afternoon. That means he's been in there for at least three hours. What the heck is he doin' in there?_ Eddy was about to get up and walk into the candy store, when suddenly a hand reached out of the door of the building he was leaning on, and pulled him inside.

"HEY, WHAT ARE..." Eddy was cut off as a hand slid over his mouth. Eddy struggled, trying to get free of his attacker.

"Shhhhhh... be quiet..." a voice whispered into his ear. Eddy calmed down when he realized it was just Jimmy. Jimmy let go of Eddy.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Eddy said quietly.

"They're out there." Jimmy said, pointing out the door.

Eddy looked, and saw two figures breaking into a store. Next to them were two, large Suzuki motorcycles. Both the motorcycles had a string of skulls hanging from them.

"Who are they?" asked Eddy.

"They are the collectors." Jimmy said solemnly.

"The who?"

"The collectors. They hunt down survivors, and collect their skulls.", Jimmy said, trying to stay quiet.

"Sku-Skulls?", Eddy said, a hint of fear in his voice. "Why would they want skulls?"

"At first I thought it was for an important purpose..." Jimmy said quietly," but know I realize they just do it for kicks."

Eddy was shocked at how Jimmy was talking. Normally Jimmy would spend most of his time talking about unicorns or ponies, not talking like a mature adult. "Hey Jimmy, what's up with you?"

Jimmy looked over at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're acting differently... and you even look different. What's up with that?"

"Hard times such as these can do a lot to the way one acts... plus I'm putting up a front around you so you want call me a "sissy" anymore.", Jimmy said, cracking a smile.

"And it worked. But what about the way you look? You do something different with your hair?"

"Eddy, I look different because it's been two years."

Eddy froze when he said that. _Two years? That can't be..._ Eddy quickly ran to the back of the shop, looking for a bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" Jimmy said, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"I'm looking for a mirror." Eddy said, as he finally located the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and gasped.

* * *

The suspense builds! Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter Three: InvadEd

Awesomewriter123: Hooray for more suspense

Awesomewriter123: Hooray for more suspense! I wonder how the other kids faired. Please update!

Thanks for the review! Now on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Invad-Ed**

Eddy looked into the mirror, not recognizing himself at first. He had four hairs instead of three, and was two inches taller. He had some facial hair too, but it was just stubs. Eddy stood there gaping for a few minutes, before Jimmy snapped him out of his trance. "Eddy, the coast is clear, we can go now." Jimmy whispered into his ear, causing Eddy to jump.

"Next time, just tap me on the shoulder..." Eddy said, before following Jimmy out of the store. They began walking in the direction of the junkyard. "Hey, Jimmy, now were heading toward the junkyard. Are we ever going to go to this "camp" of survivors?", Eddy asked, wondering if Jimmy was setting him up for a trap.

"Yes, but I'm taking a secret route through the junkyard." Jimmy explained.

"What "secret route" are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"The remaining survivors and I dug a tunnel that led from the junkyard to the trailer park, not only to save time, but to better avoid being caught." said Jimmy as they reached the entrance of the junkyard. Jimmy led Eddy behind a pile of junk, and peeked over the debris. "It looks safe..." Eddy heard Jimmy mumble, and so Jimmy led Eddy to the van that the Eds discovered on one of their visits to the junkyard.

"The secret entrance is in here?" Eddy asked, pointing to the van.

"Yes, we punctured a hole through the bottom, which leads to were the tunnel starts.", Jimmy said while opening the back of the van. He motioned for Eddy to get inside, and so Eddy climbed inside the van, with Jimmy close behind. Jimmy quietly shut the doors behind them, and turned toward Eddy. "Here it is, Eddy." Jimmy said. The hole was about three feet wide, and was pitch black.

"You expect me to climb in this dark hole, with absolutely no light?" Eddy asked.

"Wow, Eddy, you're starting to sound more of a sissy than me..." Jimmy teased.

Eddy glared at him, and began to climb into the hole. Jimmy quickly followed him down. Eddy reached the bottom after a minute of climbing, and turned around to see that the tunnel was dimly lit. "Well at least there's some light..." he muttered before starting down the tunnel. Jimmy reached the bottom soon after him, and began to follow Eddy. "So, Jimmy... nobody else from the cul-de-sac is at the camp... are they?" Eddy asked.

"Don't talk about the others... please..." Jimmy said, a hint of sadness in his response. Eddy stopped and turned around facing Jimmy. He noticed that Jimmy had few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"What happened to the others?" Eddy asked, intent on finding out what the fate of his friends was.

"Nothing bad... it's just... I haven't seen them since this all started..." Jimmy said," Two years ago..."

"What started?" Eddy asked.

Jimmy gave him a disbelieving stare. "You have to know what happened, I mean, you lived through it, you know..." Jimmy said.

"Actually..." Eddy started," Just yesterday I was at the cul-de-sac, I mean, the cul-de-sac before it looked like it does now. And then suddenly, I was here."

Jimmy stood there for a minute, as if puzzled by what Eddy said. "But how is that possible?" Jimmy asked.

"I wish I knew..." said Eddy.

They both stood there for a few seconds, and then, without a word, continued walking down the dank, dark tunnel.

Eddy peaked out of the tunnel, and his eyes were stung by the sun. He squinted, and climbed out of the hole. _Finally..._ Eddy thought, _I'm out of that stupid tunnel... I was getting a cramp._ "Um... I could use some help here!" said Jimmy, unable to get out of the tunnel. Eddy sighed, and helped Jimmy up out of the tunnel. They both stood up, and Eddy looked around.

The tunnel ended right behind a familiar trailer... "The Kanker's trailer..." Eddy thought out loud.

"Right. We should be on our way, the camp's not far now." Jimmy said, as he began walking briskly toward the creek.

"Wait up!" Eddy yelled as he ran after Jimmy.

They walked until they reached a bridge that led across the creek, and Jimmy and Eddy continued across it. "I don't remember there being a bridge here..." Eddy said to Jimmy.

"The survivors and I built it to make travel easier." Jimmy said.

"What did you get from the candy store anyway?" asked Eddy, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Just something I think will come in handy in the future..." Jimmy said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Eddy said.

"It's not really any of your business." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, well... whatever." Eddy said as they reached a large, wooden gate. Jimmy motioned for Eddy to stay where he was, and Jimmy walked up to the gate. He knocked three times, and waited.

After a few minutes, a voice from behind the gate said "Password?" and Jimmy muttered something under his breath that Eddy could not hear. After a few more minutes, the gate started to slowly open, and Jimmy motioned for Eddy to follow. Eddy walked into the camp, and surveyed his surroundings. There were tents and boxes of supplies everywhere, and people were sitting around fires cooking, talking, and just relaxing. There were people of all shapes and sizes, from two year olds to seventy year olds. Jimmy led Eddy to a large wooden structure, and they went inside.

Jimmy took off his cloak, and was wearing his normal outfit underneath of it. He stuck the cloak in a closet nearby, and sat down in a chair. "Go ahead and sit down, this a place of relaxation." Jimmy said as he reached next to him and pulled an apple out of a basket. Eddy sat down on a nearby couch, and looked around the room. It was very plain, and not very well decorated. There were a couple bookcases and a nightstand next to a small bed, and there were a couple pictures on the wall. One of them was of Sarah and Jimmy at the playground. Eddy looked away, trying to stop himself from getting too emotional.

"So, Jimmy, what does Hallowed mean, anyway?" Eddy asked, remembering how Jimmy called the cul-de-sac "Hallowed Ground".

"It means sacred." Jimmy said, taking another bite out of his apple.

"Oh, okay..." Eddy said. "I'm still wondering... what exactly did happen?" Eddy asked, curious to find out.

Jimmy sighed, and sat up a little, and placed his finished apple in a nearby trash bin. "Where to start..." Jimmy said, pondering how to begin the story. "I think it is best to being the night that it happened... Now I wasn't awake when it happened that night in the cul-de-sac, but I heard that a purple mist suddenly covered the entire cul-de-sac, and sat there the whole night, just shading it from the outside world. Police were sent to check it out, but every time an officer went into the mist... he didn't come out." Jimmy paused for a moment, and then continued. "After it cleared, the cul-de-sac was a wreck. It was if a miniature war had happened. But that wasn't the end. The mist somehow awakened the evil in the hearts of people, and caused wars all across the Earth. Some people fled to bomb shelters, some stood and fought, and others were caught in between the whole mess. Pretty soon, very few people were left. There were no longer countries, or government, there were no leaders, and certainly no order. Today, chaos reigns, and the people here are the ones that stayed away from the fight, who didn't want to kill or pillage." Jimmy sat there for a few minutes, letting Eddy take it all in.

"But what could of happened to the others in the cul-de-sac?" asked Eddy.  
"What did the mist do to them?"

"Even to this day, I never found out." Jimmy then walked over to the picture of Sarah and him at the playground, and stared at it for a few seconds. "I only wish I knew what the fate of the others was... oh well, my chief concern is the safety of this village and all of it's inhabitants." Jimmy said, turning away from the picture.

Eddy sat there thinking as Jimmy sat back down and took another apple from the basket. "Want one?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure...", said Eddy. Jimmy then tossed him an apple, and Eddy took a bite out of it. "Wow, this is good. Then again, I guess anything would taste good right now, since I haven't eaten all day." Eddy and Jimmy finished their apples, and began talking again.

"So, Jimmy, what do you do around this place? Clean the toilets?" Eddy joked.

"Actually, I'm in charge of defense of this camp."

"Wait, defense? You fight?" Eddy said, trying to suppress a laugh. Eddy just couldn't help it, however, and started laughing his head off. "You couldn't even hurt a fly! The fly would hurt you!" Eddy said as he continued to laugh.

Jimmy blushed, and said, "Okay, I just tell the defenders what to do to defend the camp. I guess you could say I'm more like a commander than a fighter..."

"You got that right!" Eddy said, as he wiped a few tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Which is why we need you." Jimmy said, his tone suddenly turning solemn.

"What do you mean by that?" Eddy asked.

"What I mean is, that you would make an excellent leader for my men. They need a leader who isn't scared to dive headfirst into danger.", Jimmy said.

"Leader? Whoa now, Jimmy boy, you want me to lead your men?", Eddy asked.

"That is precisely what I'm saying." Jimmy said.

"But why me? I mean, I'd hate to admit it, but there is probably a better leader out there in that camp than me." Eddy said.

"Probably. But I need you now." Jimmy said.

"Why now?", Eddy asked.

"Because, tomorrow is when the attack on this camp begins.", Jimmy said in an extremely serious tone.

"Attack? By who?", Eddy asked.

"By the barbarians.", said Jimmy.

* * *

Another cliff hanger! As always, read and review!


	5. Chapter Four: AttackEd

Awesomewriter123: Wow, sucks to be the other kids

Awesomewriter123: Wow, sucks to be the other kids. I hope Eddy can pull it off. Please update!

Thanks for yet another review, Awesomewriter123! Now on to the next installment!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Attack-Ed**

Eddy stood outside of Jimmy's command hut, and thought. Jimmy really looked serious about this leader thing, but Eddy wasn't sure he was up to the job. Sure, he would love to be a leader, but being the leader of the defense troops was an entirely different concept. Eddy would admit he was probably a better fighter than Jimmy, but a better strategist? He doubted it. Eddy decided it was time to go inside and make his decision. He walked up the steps to the door of the command hut, and entered. Jimmy sat a round table, with a few other people, two men and two women, and in the middle was a layout of the camp. Jimmy looked up at Eddy, and pointed to a seat across from him. Eddy sat down, and was silent.

"Eddy..." Jimmy began, "Have you made your decision?"

Eddy looked around at the other people; their thoughts unreadable, for their faces were all emotionless. "First, I want to know what exactly you mean by "barbarians? What kind of weapons?"

"The barbarians have forgone ranged weapon for more brutal close combat... of course the only "ranged" weapon we have is a bow, because the guns were looted from most of the stores after the incident two years ago..." Jimmy sat there, waiting for a response.

Eddy sat for a minute thinking. _They only have close combat weapons... In that case maybe I could fight... as long as I get a bow._

"Jimmy, if I agree to lead your men, what kind of weapons do I get?" Eddy asked.

"We will be able to give you a bow and fifteen arrows, along with some knifes. That's all we have right now." Jimmy said, hoping that those weapons would be enough to appease him.

"Okay, I'll do It.", Eddy said. Jimmy tensed down a little, and looked relieved. Everyone else at the table seemed to do the same, and they all started looking more cheerful.

"Good, then I will go tell the guard at the armory to prepare your weaponry." Jimmy said, giving Eddy a slight nod as everyone stood up.

"Oh, by the way, Jimmy, how many "barbarians" will we be fighting against?" Eddy asked as he followed Jimmy out.

"Five thousand." Jimmy said.

Eddy stopped in his tracks. _Did Jimmy just say we'll fight FIVE THOUSAND of these guys?_ "He-hey, Jimmy, I think I misheard you, didn't say five thousand did you?"

"Yes, I did. Is something the matter." said Jimmy as he reached the armory. He quickly told the guard the equipment he needed, and turned toward Eddy.

"Ummm... no. Nothing at all. How many guys do we have?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Five Hundred." Jimmy said as the guard arrived with the equipment and handed it to Jimmy. "Why do you ask?"

Eddy stood there frozen with fear. Now he wasn't a mathematic genius, but he knew that five hundred against five _thousand_ wasn't very good odds. "I don't know about this, Jimmy..."

Jimmy sighed and put the equipment on the ground. "I didn't want to have to do this, but..." Jimmy said as he reached into his cloak.

"Hey, Jimmy, are you trying to threaten me with a hidden weapon or something? Because, my brother knew kung-fu, and he taught me a little..." Eddy stopped talking as Jimmy pulled out a jawbreaker, and held it in front of Eddy. "This is what I picked up at the candy store earlier. The last jawbreaker in the store. I thought it might come in handy to convince you."

"Well I'm convinced! Now hand it over, I haven't had a jawbreaker in a while!" Eddy said as he reached toward the jawbreaker. Jimmy pulled it away. "Hey, what gives?" Eddy whined.

"I'm no idiot; you get it after you fight." Jimmy said with a smug look on his face. Eddy grumbled something under his breath and reluctantly nodded.

"Okay then, here's you're equipment, along with some wooden armor." Jimmy said, as he handed Eddy his battle gear. "Now, let's get to the front lines, shall we?" Jimmy said, as he walked toward where the barbarians were likely to attack from. Eddy gulped hard, and slowly followed Jimmy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy stood in front of the five hundred men he was to lead in battle. He looked at all the nervous and scared faces, and realized that these were no soldiers. These were just innocent people, forced to fight to protect themselves. Eddy knew that he had made the right choice, though he hadn't made too many good choices in the past. Eddy turned to face the direction where the barbarian army was preparing to attack. Smoke from fires gave away were the barbarians had been camping, so setting up to defend the village was easy. Eddy pulled his bow out and got an arrow ready. He was scared.

The men and women behind him did the same, and Eddy felt butterflies in his stomach. _I hope to God I can do this..._ Eddy thought. Eddy saw a long line of figures in the distance. It was the barbarians.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two barbarians leading the army rode out in front on two horses. One of them turned around to face the barbarian army, while the other one pulled out a banana and shoved it up his nose.

"TODAY, WE WILL CRUSH THE PUNY DEFENDERS OF THIS PITIFUL VILLAGE! WE WILL WIN! WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS! WE WILL TRIUMPH!!" the barbarian screamed. The army cheered in response, raising their crude axes and clubs in the air.

"Is triumph a chicken?" the other barbarian asked as he turned around, the banana now in his ear.

"A chicken?" the smaller barbarian said puzzled. Then she smiled. "Yes, Ed, triumph is a chicken."

The dopey barbarian smiled. "FOR TRIUMPH!!" he screamed.

The smaller barbarian giggled evilly. "Yes, for triumph."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy saw two figures on horses raise their swords, and begin the charge toward the small group of defenders. Eddy sighed, and yelled," CHARGE!!" Eddy ran forward, the group of defenders running bravely behind him. Eddy saw the enemy army getting closer, and two vaguely familiar people charging toward him on horses. "Wait that kind of looks like..." Eddy said, before he was cut off by a barbarian kicking a rock in his face. The two armies clashed, and the battle had begun.

Eddy quickly jumped up, and viewed his surroundings. Arrows whizzed by his head, and barbarians and defenders clashed their axes and daggers together. Eddy suddenly was hit on the back of his head. He quickly recovered and rolled out of the way of a second attack. Eddy looked up to see his attacker. Eddy gasped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy watched fearfully from a tower at one of the walls of the village. Once he actually saw the army, he understood just how outnumbered they were. Jimmy was still only ten, and wasn't too great at math, so he relies on visual math to help him. He couldn't believe that he had sent all those men and women to their graves. _Hopefully Eddy will pull through, or it will all be lost..._ Jimmy thought as he turned away from the window of the tower. _If Eddy can't win this fight then... better not to worry about it..._ Jimmy thought as he left the tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy stared a barbarian with foam pouring out of her mouth. She had fiery red hair, and stared at Eddy with a look of pure hatred. It was Sarah.

"Well, look what we have here, an idiot leading a group of idiots." Sarah said, as Eddy grinded his teeth in anger.

"But I don't understand..." Eddy said, walking in a circle, staring Sarah down as she too walked in a circle. "Why are you leading an attack on this village? Don't you know Jimmy's in there? You could kill him!"

"Ha! Like I care. That brat was just my loyal little servant, just like Ed.", Sarah said, as she looked past Eddy at Ed, who was engaged in combat with twelve defenders at once. "Jimmy was only there to help me get what I wanted. I can discard him at any time I please..."

Eddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Sure, Sarah is cold-hearted and is a huge brat, but Jimmy and her were inseparable... what had happened to her in the past two years?_ Eddy's thoughts were quickly interrupted when Sarah let out a battle scream, and leapt at Eddy, axe swinging. Eddy quickly lifted his bow to block, only for it to be chopped clean in half. Eddy leapt backwards, and pulled out his daggers, blocking a second attack. Sarah pressed the attack barely giving Eddy a chance to recover.

Sarah knocked one of Eddy's daggers out of his hand, and slashed him across his chest, severing his armor in half. Eddy fell down, dropping his other dagger. "Look's like this is where this ends..." Sarah said as she smiled wickedly. She raised her axe, and then heard a whine from a horse. She turned toward the sound and saw that a defender had taken over her horse, and was stampeding toward her. "HOLY..." was all that Sarah could manage to say before the horse knocked her flat on her face, her axe sliding three feet away from her. Eddy took this opportunity to grab his daggers and run at Sarah, getting ready to strike. Sarah suddenly grabbed some dirt and threw it in Eddy's face.

"OHHHHH MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!" Eddy screamed as Sarah grabbed her axe and swung around to face Eddy as he finally got the dirt out of his eyes.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Eddy screamed in anger.

"Will that be cash or credit?" Sarah said with a smile plastered on her face.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Eddy yelled as he charged at Sarah. Sarah snapped her fingers, and a club swung into Eddy's view, colliding with his face.

"Owww..." Eddy said, looking up to see Ed holding a big club. "Ed?" Eddy said, not believing what he saw.

"Thank you for saving me, big brother." Sarah said as she stood beside Ed.

"NEVER FEAR, AS LOTHAR IS HERE!" Ed chanted as he raised his club in the air.

"Now go get him." Sarah said, as she stepped backwards, to let Ed finish him off.

"Wait, Ed, don't! It's me! Eddy!" Eddy said quickly and fearfully as he crawled backwards away from Ed.

"Baby sister says you're bad now, Eddy, so Lothar must vanquish evil!" Ed said.

"But Ed, I'm not evil! She is!" Eddy said, pointing toward Sarah.

"No, Eddy, you are! Baby sister says so, so Lothar must do so!" Ed said, as he raised his club, and bashed Eddy over the head.

"N-No, wa-wait, E-Ed..." Eddy said, a throbbing in his head. Ed raised his club again, but Eddy snapped back to reality and kicked Ed in his kneecap. Ed fell over, and Eddy ran over toward his daggers. Ed quickly recovered, feeling no pain, and ran toward Eddy. Eddy stood up, tensed and ready for Ed's attack.

* * *

Sarah and Ed are the barbarian leaders?! Oh the betrayal! Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter Five: Two Eds of A Feather

Anybody who has reviewed my story thus far, thank you. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five: Two Eds Of A Feather, Stick Together

Eddy backed away slowly from Ed, who approached Eddy menacingly. "Please Ed! Stop fighting! I'm your friend! Why would you want to hurt me?" Eddy said.

Ed stopped in his tracks as if thinking about what Eddy said. _Ed looks like he's thinking... well that's an accomplishment_ thought Eddy. "Bu-But, Lothar must protect baby sister..." Ed said as he stood there.

"Ed, Sarah's not being attacked by me, she attacked me first!" Eddy said, trying to get it through Ed's thick skull that he was his friend.

"He's lying, Ed! Kill him now!" Sarah screamed, enraged by Eddy fiddling with Ed's mind.

"I'm not lying, Ed, have I ever lied to you?" Eddy said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... Yes." Ed said, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Uh, well maybe that was a bad example..." Eddy said." But I've always been there for you, haven't... wait that's a bad example too..."

"See Ed? He was never a true friend to you! You can trust me!" Sarah said, feeling as if she had triumphed.

"Ed, you shouldn't trust her! When has _she_ ever told you the truth?" Eddy said.

"Uh... Um... Yeah... Gravy... But... ", Ed said, trying to comprehend what they were trying to tell him.

"Will you choose that buffoon, Ed, or will you choose your sweet little sister, hmmm?" Sarah said.

Eddy could see the confusion in Ed's eyes. _Either he can't choose because I'm his friend and she's his sister, or he's still just stupid..._ Eddy thought, fearful that Ed would choose to listen to Sarah.

"Ed..." Eddy began," I may have sometimes lied to you in the past, and I know I wasn't always there for you... but we had fun together, right?"

"Fun... together?" Ed said. Suddenly memories of all the fun and unforgettable times Ed had with Edd and Eddy flooded back into his mind and a huge grin spread over his face.

"EDDYYYY!" Ed yelled as he ran toward Eddy and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I knew you'd come around, monobrow." Eddy said as Ed stopped hugging him.

Sarah growled, and yelled," FINE, IF YOU WON'T KILL 'IM, I WILL!" She then hit Ed over the head, knocking him out cold. She then turned toward Eddy and readied herself for attack.

"You will look nice as a decoration for my fireplace..." Sarah said as a vicious grin spread over her battle-worn face.

"Come get some, you brat." Eddy said, striking a heroic pose that he saw a guy on TV do once.

"How pathetic..." Sarah spat, as she charged toward Eddy. Eddy lifted his daggers up, parrying her first strike. He then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards in pain. He then ran towards her while she was still on the ground, getting ready to stab her. Suddenly she swung her battle axe and hit his feet, causing him to also fall over. He then fell to the ground, his daggers flying away into the fray, being trampled on by the barbarians and defenders while they battled. His legs were sore from the blow of the axe, so he was unable to stand. Sarah giggled evilly as she walked toward Eddy.

"So much for convincing Ed to help, because he wasn't of much help, now was he?" Sarah said as she raised her axe above her head, and brought it down full force into Eddy's shoulder.

"AAAAAUGGGGGHHH!!!" Eddy screamed as the axe hit him. She then pulled the axe out, and brought it over her head again.

"Oops... looks like I missed your head. Oh well... I won't miss this time..." Sarah said, as she prepared to hit him again. Suddenly a club bashed her over the head, and she fell next to Eddy.

"Owwww... who hit me? What hit me?" Sarah said, groggy from the blow to her head. Ed then stepped into her view. Sarah seethed with anger, and picked up her axe.

"So this is how you repay me, Ed? Even after I made you second in command and gave you unlimited access to gravy? You're pitiful, you know that? Giving up all that power just to save one little friend? Especially a friend like Eddy, who never was there for you when you were in trouble." Sarah said.

"But he's my friend , Sarah, and friends stick together like thirty-day old gum and a sidewalk.", Ed said proudly.

"So be it..." Sarah said, raising her axe. "So what are you waiting for Ed? Come and fight me."

"But..." Ed said.

"Awww, so you're too afraid to fight your _baby_ sister, huh? Then this will be easier than I expected." Sarah said as she charged toward Ed. Ed blocked her attack, and then started to run.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BIG BABY!" Sarah screamed as she ran after him. Ed pushed defenders and barbarians out of his way as he tried to escape Sarah. Suddenly, Sarah leapt and landed on Ed's shoulders.

"AHHHH!" Ed screamed, as she beat him over the head with the hilt of her axe. Ed then ran into a large boulder, and Sarah fell off Ed's shoulders as he toppled over.

"I see pretty stars..." Ed said goofily, as Sarah got up and grabbed her axe.

"Nighty Night, Ed..." Sarah said as she walked over to him. A blow to the back of her head stopped her, however, and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see her attacker.

"Eddy..." Sarah hissed. Eddy stood there, grasping his shoulder in one hand, and in the other was a barbarian's club.

"It's over you brat..." Eddy said as he raised the club. Sarah clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the pain she was about to feel. Eddy was about to bring the club down on her when he noticed a strange belt on her waist. It was completely metallic, except for a dark stone in the middle. Eddy was shocked when he saw what was in the stone, the same purple mist that came out of the box. Eddy suddenly realized why Sarah had attacked the village, and why she was acting like more of a brat than usual. Eddy brought the club down on the stone, instead of Sarah's head, and it shattered. The mist flew out of the belt, and dissolved before Eddy's eyes. Sarah opened her eyes, and let out an earsplitting scream.

"AH, MY EARS!" Eddy screamed as he clenched his hands over his ears. Sarah screamed so loud, that all the barbarians and defenders that had been previously fighting, now clenched their ears in pain. Suddenly, Sarah stopped, and fainted.

Eddy walked over to Ed's knocked out body, and raised his club, ready to smash Ed's belt. Eddy was shocked to see that he had no belt. "But I don't understand..." Eddy said. Suddenly Eddy felt woozy, and he realized that his shoulder wound was still bleeding. The world started spinning around him, and the ground came rushing up to meet him.

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but oh well... at least there was a lot of fighting. Read and Review, Please! 


	7. Chapter Six: DiscoverEd

Awesomewriter123: Okay, Sarah I can believe, but not Ed! Please turn good! The both of them! Please update!

Thank you again, Awesomewriter123! Now let's see the outcome in the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Discover-Ed**

Eddy slowly opened his eyes to see a purple, swirling mist in front of him. Eddy jumped up. _Where am I...?_ Eddy thought as he continually turned around, only to see more purple mist. Eddy felt his body, and he had a cotton shirt on. He looked down, and saw that he had his normal clothes on. _How'd my own clothes on..._ Eddy thought. Suddenly, he heard a heavy breathing coming from the mist. He looked up to see two red eyes peering at him through the veil of the mist. Eddy took a few steps back, and tripped on something. He looked at what he tripped over, and saw that it was an unconscious Jimmy. The red eyes started to come closer and closer to the vulnerable Jimmy, and a giant maw closed around him.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Eddy said as he sat up in his infirmary bed. He panted heavily. Then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and fell backwards on the bed, grunting in pain. He looked at his shoulder and saw stitches. _Where am I now..._ Eddy thought as he looked around. He saw some beds next to him with injured people in them, and saw nurses walking around tending to their wounds. Suddenly Ed's face blocked Eddy's view.

"EDDY! You're awake!" Ed yelled in excitement, as he prepared to give Eddy a hug.

"Wait! Ed don't! He needs his rest." Jimmy said as he came over, adorned in a nurse outfit.

"Is it Halloween or something?" Eddy said smiling.

Jimmy blushed and said," No, I just volunteered to help tend to the wounded, and this is the only uniform they had left..."

_Suuuureee_ it was..." Eddy said, this time with an evil smile on his face.

"Hey, that's mean..." Jimmy said with a frown on his face.

"Don't listen to him, Jimmy; he's just a fish face." Sarah said as she entered the room with a cup of water.

Eddy eyes widened. "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" Eddy said growing tense.

"Eddy, calm down! It's all right." Jimmy said, trying to comfort Eddy.

"But I don't understand... just a few minutes ago she was trying to kill Ed and me... unless..." Eddy said, before he remembered the belt. "Maybe it was the belt..."

"What belt?" asked Jimmy.

"When I was fighting Sarah, I saw this weird belt she had on, and I thought that was what was makin' her evil, so I hit it, and it burst open..." Eddy said.

"A belt? Maybe that explains why you were acting so weird, Sarah..." Jimmy said.

Sarah took a sip of her water before saying," Weird thing is, I don't remember anything..."

Jimmy and Eddy looked shocked. "But it's been two years!" Eddy said.

Sarah dropped her cup of water on the ground. "Tw-Two YEARS!" Sarah yelled.

Jimmy sighed. "Come in the waiting room with me, Sarah. I've got a lot of explaining to do.", Jimmy said as he and Sarah started for the door.

"WAIT! What about Ed? He probably doesn't remember anything either." Eddy said, sitting up. Eddy still felt a slight pain in the shoulder, but it didn't compare to how it felt earlier when he sat up.

"Actually, Ed remembers everything. Right Ed?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep! The elephant sat me down and told me exactly what happened!" Ed said in an excited tone.

"Wait... that's right! He didn't have a belt on... so then why was he attacking everyone if he wasn't evil?" Eddy asked, puzzled.

"Oh, because Sarah told me to!" Ed said.

"I guess that explains it. Ed'll do _anything_ that little brat wants him to, evil or no evil." Eddy said.

"HEY! I'm standing right here you idiot!" Sarah said, teeth bared.

"WAIT! Don't worry about him right now, Sarah. Let me explain what's going on first... then you can beat him up.", Jimmy said as they walked out he room.

"Beat me up?!" Eddy said. " Wait! Jimmy!" Eddy said, trying to get up. Eddy fell back down on his bed, too tired to get up.

"Doctor Ed will take care of you, Eddy!" Ed said as he pulled some doctor clothes from no where and began monitoring Eddy's heart rate.

"Yay! I'm sure to live now..." Eddy said in a sarcastic voice. _It's gonna be a long day..._ Eddy thought as Ed stuck a test tube in Eddy's ear.

* * *

This is a short chapter, but this is just showing Eddy recovering, and a spooky dream... Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Trouble in Edadise

Awesomewriter123: I like the outcome of this chapter, but I'm still wondering what happened to the other kids. Please update!

Thank you for your review, Awesomewriter123. Now at your local theatre: Chapter Seven!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Trouble in Ed-adise**

Two days later, Eddy had recovered from his injuries, although the scar on his shoulder was still there. Jimmy and Eddy were walking through the village, greeting villagers as they walked around.

"So Jimmy... you glad to see the queen of the brats again?" Eddy asked.

"The who?" Jimmy asked.

"Who do think I mean! Sarah of course!" Eddy said.

"Oh... well yes, I guess... she is my friend you know." Jimmy said as he waved to a couple villagers as he walked by.

"What I don't understand is why those people were helping her? I mean, how did she convince _Five thousand_ people to help her invade the village?" Eddy asked.

"There's an easy explanation to that. When I questioned the surviving barbarians they claimed they had no idea what I was talking about! It was as if they didn't even remember doing it.", Jimmy said in a puzzled tone.

"Kinda like Sarah... except I don't remember them having belts." Eddy said, also puzzled. They walked into Jimmy's small, wooden hut, and sat down in a couple of chairs that surrounded a small coffee table.

"There's also an explanation for that too. Every single one of the barbarians said that the last thing they remembered was a red-headed girl walking toward them... and then blank." Jimmy said as he got up to pour himself some water from a small water bucket in a corner.

"But how was Sarah able to brainwash all those people?" Eddy asked, leaning back in his chair.

Jimmy sat down, and took a sip from his water. "I know this sounds weird, but... I think it was mind control."

"Everything has been weird for me lately, so I think you maybe right. I mean, how else could Sarah have been able to control all those people?" Eddy asked. Jimmy took a sip of his water, and Eddy stared into space. _Oh great, another awkward silence... oh well._ Eddy thought as he got up. "Well, Jimmy, I think I'm gonna go check on..." Eddy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because a guard burst in the room.

"Sir, a man has just arrived at the front gate claiming to have survived an attack on his village." the guard said.

"Very well then." Jimmy said as he turned toward Eddy. "Do you want to come with me to check it out?"

"Okay, I got nothing better to do.", Eddy said as he followed Jimmy and the guard out of the room. They walked past several villagers with puzzled looks on there faces, wondering what was going on. Jimmy and Eddy finally arrived at the front gate, where a man in ragged clothing was drinking a cup of water and leaning against the wall. He had a beard, and had wounds covering every part of his body. The man was being questioned by a guard. Jimmy motioned for Eddy to follow him as they walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but I heard there was a situation at the front gate." Jimmy said, looking at the guard.

"Yes sir, this man came to our gate a few minutes earlier, claiming to have survived a recent attack on his village." the guard said.

Jimmy turned toward the man. "Is this true?"

The man dropped his finished cup of water on the ground, and sighed deeply as he began. "It all started last night when a strange, foreign man came to our village, and although he talked kinda funny, the others and I made out that he needed a place to stay. So we took him to one of our huts, and let him rest for the night. After my wife and I laid down in our hut, we heard screams and yells outside. We went outside to see what all the commotion was, and saw some people being attacked. We ran over, and saw some of our own villagers trying to kill each other. My wife, being brave, trying to talk them out of it, but they started attacking her instead, biting her on her neck." The man stopped, and turned away as a couple tears slid down his cheeks. He stood there for a few minutes letting it all out, before turning back, his face wet with tears.

"Is there more?" Jimmy asked, trying to sound as soft as he could, trying not to make him any unhappier.

The man sniffled before nodding. "The remaining villagers and I fled to our houses, grabbing whatever we could to use as weapons to defend ourselves. We were about to win, when the foreign man came, and joined the attackers. We were overwhelmed, and the survivors and I fled the village. I don't know what happened to the others, but I stumbled across your town, and decided to see if I could get help here."

"Well then you've found help." Jimmy said as he turned toward the guard again. "Tell the scout captain to prepare a small force to be dispatched to the attacked village. Oh, and take this man with you, as he knows the way." The guard and the man began walking toward the command hut.

Jimmy stopped the man to ask him a question. "What happened to your wife?" Jimmy asked.

Some more tears slid down the man's face. "She attacked me. I killed her.", he said, as he turned away and followed the guard.

Jimmy stood there for a few minutes, staring after the man as he walked away. Eddy came up and tapped Jimmy on the shoulder, and Jimmy turned to face him. "What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"We don't have enough soldiers left from the last battle for even a small scout force. So how are you going to send this "force" to the attacked village?" Eddy asked.

"After the last battle, the remaining barbarian soldiers were no longer under Sarah's control, so we were able to convince them to join our forces." Jimmy said. "Oh, and I think you should join them!"

"WHAT?! I'm not joining them! I almost got killed in the last battle!" Eddy said, bewildered that Jimmy would ask that of him. Jimmy sighed, and pulled out the jawbreaker.

"Here's that jawbreaker..." Jimmy said, holding it close to Eddy's face.

"Oh yeah, you owe me it for winning the battle!" Eddy said as he reached for it. Jimmy pulled it away, just like last time. "Hey! Not again! I earned that jawbreaker!"

"You'll have earned it... after you accompany the scouts." Jimmy said, smiling triumphantly.

"Fine..." Eddy said, walking toward his hut to pick up his equipment.

---

"CAN I COME?! CAN I COME?! CAN I COME?!" Ed continuously yelled in Eddy's ear as he put on his battle armor.

"Look, Ed, Jimmy said that I should go, not you." Eddy said as he slipped his daggers into their sheaths. "So no, you can't go."

Ed put on his best puppy eyes, and slid over to Eddy on his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseee Eddy.", Ed said pleadingly.

"Ed, that doesn't work on me..." Eddy said as he pulled a bow and a quiver of arrows from a trunk.

"Let the idiot go, Eddy, for my sake." Sarah said walking into the hut. She had her normal clothes on, albeit a size larger, since she was two years older.

"What, and let you enjoy Ed not being around? Yeah right." Eddy said as he began walking toward the door.

"Fine, I'll just have to "redecorate" your room while you're gone..." Sarah said smiling evilly, as she revealing a paint bucket with pink paint in it from behind her.

Eddy grimaced. _I either have to deal with an Ed or... a pink room._ Eddy thought. He sighed. "Fine, have it your way. Ed, you're coming with me."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Ed screamed as he danced around Eddy. "We're gonna have SO much fun, Eddy! We can play limbo, tic-tac-toe, and pin the tail on the chicken, and..." Ed was interrupted as Eddy punched him square in the jaw.

"Shut up Ed.", Eddy said, as he walked out the door.

"BYE BABY SISTER!" Ed yelled as he happily followed Eddy.

Sarah waited a few minutes before proceeding to paint Eddy's room pink. "Sucker..." Sarah said as she giggled evilly.

* * *

Eddy and Ed set out to check another village, and Sarah paints Eddy's room pink! Read and Review! 


	9. Chapter Eight: Ghost Ed

Awesomewriter123: I'm guessing more characters will be revealed in the next chapter

Awesomewriter123: I'm guessing more characters will be revealed in the next chapter. A foreign (Sp) man? I think I know who that is! Please update!

Thank you again for your review, Awesomewriter123! Next up, Chapter Eight!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Ghost Ed

A man and a group of about twenty soldiers, armed with bows and daggers, trudged through a forest leading to a besieged town. "Row, row, row your goat gently down the stream! Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Life is but grav-eee!" Ed sung as he followed Eddy and the man. Ed wore his "Lothar" outfit, except he didn't have a fake beard on, and he had a battle axe strapped to his back.

"Ed, shut up.", Eddy said, with an annoyed look on his face. _Ed has been singing for an HOUR. When will he stop? Nobody knows..._ Eddy thought.

"OH! OH! I have another one Eddy!" Ed said as he began singing his next song, "Old McDonald had a..."

SMACK! Eddy smacked Ed across the face. "I said to shut up, but what do you do? YOU KEEP ON SINGING!" Eddy yelled angrily.

Ed kept quiet for a few minutes, simply walking beside Eddy. Eddy heard some of the soldiers behind him sighing happily and whispering "Finally..." The man suddenly stopped. Eddy walked up beside the man.

"What's the matter?" Eddy said quietly.

"I thought I saw someone walk across the road a little ways ahead." the man said, fear in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll lead some men up there to check it out." Eddy said, as he walked back to the soldiers who had also stopped. "Listen up. The man up front says he saw someone walk across the road up ahead. So, who want's to volunteer to come with me to check it out?"

All the soldiers stood there, not budging. Some were shaking with fear, some just stood there with a fearful look on their face, and others were emotionless. "Okay, looks like I have to pick people to come with me." Eddy began randomly selecting soldiers out of the group, and when he had about six men, he motioned for them to follow him. Eddy walked up to the man.

"Where did you see this "person" at?" Eddy said, bow drawn.

"About fifty meters ahead." the man said nervously. Eddy nodded, and once again motioned for the men to follow him. _Forty yards._ Eddy thought as he continued to approach the spot where the man had seen the person. _Thirty yards._ The men began to get nervous as they drew their bows. _Twenty yards._ Eddy began to tense up, drawing an arrow from his quiver in anticipation. _Ten yards._ Eddy began to scan the area were the person had crossed. There wasn't a single movement. _Two yards._ Eddy looked around once again. He noticed that there wasn't anything making _any_ noise. Not a bird, cricket, or dog.

"We're here..." Eddy mumbled to himself as he and the soldiers looked around. There was nothing. "Maybe the guy was just nervous and thought he saw something. Let's go ba..." Eddy suddenly stopped as a figure walked out of the brush in front of him. "What the..." Eddy said, as the figure looked up at them. It was a woman. She had blood covering her closed lips, and she had reddish eyes. "Hey, do you need some help?" Eddy said as he stepped closer, hand extended. The woman just stood there, watching him. "I said, do you need some..." That was all Eddy could get out before the woman lunged at him, screaming. "AHHHHHH!!" Eddy screamed as she pinned him to the ground. The soldiers drew back there bows, arrows ready to be launched. "WAIT! DON'T FIRE! YOU'LL HIT ME!" Eddy yelled as he desperately tried to push the woman back. The soldiers put away their bows, and drew there daggers. They began to move toward the woman and Eddy, ready to strike.

Eddy turned back to the woman, who had her mouth open, as if trying to bite him. Eddy gasped when he saw the woman's teeth. She had fangs, which were soaked in blood, and all her other teeth were like a canine's teeth. She began to get closer to his neck as she overpowered him. Suddenly she stopped, and fell on top of Eddy, dead from a stab to her back. Eddy pushed the woman off of him, and stood up, brushing dirt off of his armor. "What was that woman trying to do, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

Eddy began to speak slowly, still a little freaked from the attack. "I don't know. She was trying to bite my neck, kinda like a..."

"VAMPIRE!" Ed screamed as he ran over. "Just like in my comic books!" Ed exclaimed as he whipped out a comic with "Attack of The Vampire Lawyers" on the front. He began flipping through the pages, as if looking for a certain part of the book. "It says that vampires lurk at night, waiting to feast on their unsuspecting prey's blood! And the only way to kill them is to stab them through the heart... or beat them with a groundbreaking defense in a murder trial!" Ed said happily, putting his book back behind his back.

"Wait... if vampires can only be killed by a stab to the heart, then..." Eddy was interrupted as one of his men let out an earsplitting scream. Eddy whipped around to see what the commotion was. The woman had gotten back up, and had bitten one of the soldier's necks from behind! "HOLY CARP!" Eddy yelled as the woman let go of the soldier, and he fell to the ground. She then screamed and ran at Eddy. Eddy rolled out the way, and the woman collided with a tree.

"NEVER FEAR, AS LOTHAR IS HERE!" Ed yelled as he whipped out his battle axe and charged at the vampire. She rolled over to see Ed charging at her, so she rolled to dodge Ed's first attack. Ed had swung so hard, that his axe was stuck in the ground, and he was unable to pull it back out it time before the vampire leaped on him, knocking him to the ground. Ed held the vampire's head back, trying to prevent getting bitten. The soldiers were too afraid to help, lest they get bitten too. Eddy ran over, bow drawn, and shot an arrow straight into the vampire's cranium. She fell on top of Ed, this time; however, she was truly dead.

"Looks like a stab to the heart isn't the only thing that puts those things down..." Eddy said. The soldiers all began to calm down, and put away their weapons. Eddy sighed, and helped Ed up. "That was a close one..." Eddy said.

"It was closer than the U.S.A is to Canada!" Ed said, smiling stupidly.

"Alright, now that that's over let's... oof!" Eddy yelled, as the soldier that had just got bitten leapt on him, fangs bared. "NOT AGAIN! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Eddy yelled, as Ed came up behind the man and grabbed him under his arms. Ed lifted him in the air, and Eddy climbed to his feet and drew one of his daggers. "I'm... sorry..." Eddy said as he stabbed his own soldier in the chest. The vampiric soldier ceased his struggle, and went limp. Ed dropped him to the ground. Eddy sighed, and began again. "As I was saying, let's go back and get the others."

"OKAY DOKEY!" Ed yelled as he went and retrieved his axe from the ground. They then walked over to where the man and the other soldiers used to be, to see that they weren't there.

"What the... where are they?" Eddy said.

"OH, I KNOW!" Ed yelled. "Before I came and tried to save you, the man said he saw someone else walk by behind them, so they followed him to check it out." Ed stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!" Eddy yelled. "Great, now we have to go search for them..." Eddy said. "Which way did they go, Ed.", Eddy said.

"Oh, they flew away." Ed said happily.

"They flew away?" Eddy said, puzzled.

"Yep, those birds that I saw just flew away when you yelled what." Ed said.

Eddy just stared at him a few moments. Then he finally spoke. "Ed, you idiot, I asked where the other people went, not about no stupid birds!" Eddy yelled.

"Oh, you mean the vampire and the others? They went that way!" Ed said as he pointed into a thick brush.

"Okay then, let's..." Eddy said before he stopped. His eyes widened when he realized what Ed said. "Did you say _vampire_?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Yep!" Ed said stupidly.

"Are you saying that the guy that led us out here is a vampire?" Eddy said, growing tense.

"Yep!" Ed said once again.

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"Because when he was talking I could see his shiny vampire fangs!" Ed said.

"Oh great! So now we're stuck out here, while the others get vampire-fied! This just..." Eddy stopped when he saw the man and the other soldiers come out of the brush. Eddy, Ed, and the soldiers went stiff. Eddy was the first to speak. "Um... where were you?" Eddy asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, I just saw something else back in the woods, so we went to check it out." the man said. "Is something the matter?"

Eddy grabbed his bow off of his back, the other soldiers drew theirs also, and Ed grabbed his battle axe. "Yes. Something is the matter. You're a vampire." Eddy stated calmly, as he retrieved an arrow from his quiver. The man stood there for a few seconds, and the soldiers behind them did the same. Eddy looked at all their necks, and saw bite marks. The mark of a vampire.

"So, you know then." the vampire said. Eddy nodded. The vampire then hissed, and lunged at Eddy, fangs bared. Eddy shot an arrow straight into the mans forehead, and he fell to the ground, dead. He looked up at the other vampires, and they looked at him.

"Uh Oh..." Eddy said as the other vampires leapt towards them. "RUUUNNN!" Eddy yelled as he and the others began running as fast as they could. They didn't know where they were going, but all they knew was that they had to get away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy, Ed, and the men stood there panting. They had finally escaped their pursuers, and had made it into a town. Eddy looked up, and scanned the town for life. The streets were littered with trash, and cars were smashed into each other, as if people were trying to quickly escape something. The buildings were still standing, but were trashed and vandalized. All the buildings had smashed windows, broken doors, and were littered with bones. Eddy's eyes met with a sign with the town's name on it.

"Lemon Brook." Eddy mumbled.

* * *

Lions, tigers, and Vampires oh my! Read and Review, please!


	10. Chapter Nine: The Big Bad Ed

The curtains open, and chapter nine comes out with his top hat and cane

The curtains open, and chapter nine comes out with his top hat and cane. Chapter nine then yells, "Showtime!"

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Big Bad Ed

A single light illuminated the pale faces of a small group of people. They were hiding in a grocery store, in an employees only room. Six of them were silently sleeping, while the other two were sitting there quietly.

"Eddy, can we play tic-tac-toe?" Ed whispered.

Eddy looked over at Ed, with bags under his eyes. "No, Ed, I can't. We gotta keep watch since this is our turn." Eddy said, desperately trying to stay awake. Ed nodded, and went back to drawing pictures in the dust on the floor. _I wonder how the others are doing back at the village..._ Eddy wondered. He yawned, and stood up.

"Where are you going, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"I'm going to look around. You stay here, okay?" Eddy said.

"Yes Sir, Master Gunnery Sergeant Sir!" Ed said.

Eddy quietly made his way to one of the windows and looked out into the street. There wasn't a soul in sight. _I wonder if this is the place that "vampire" was talking about..._ Eddy thought as he sighed. He turned away from the window and grabbed his bow and quiver. He walked back over to Ed. "Ed, how much food do we have left?" Eddy asked, strapping his arrow quiver to his back.

Ed turned around, mouth stuffed with food. "Um, let me check." Ed said, as he spit out the food he had in his mouth. "We have some bread sticks, some chips, some..."

"ED YOU IDIOT!" Eddy yelled. He covered his mouth. _Oops. I didn't mean to yell..._ Eddy thought. "Ed, we were supposed to save some food! Not eat it all at once!"

"Sorry..." Ed said, a sad look spreading across his face.

Eddy sighed. "Looks like I'll have to go out and look for some food..."

"Can I come?!" Ed said, happy once more.

"No, Ed. You have to stay here and protect the men. Okay?"

"Okay dokey!" Ed said, saluting Eddy.

Eddy promptly made his way to the door, and silently cracked it a little. He peeked through the crack, and saw that there was no one there. So he opened it just enough so that he could slip through, and he closed it behind him. He snuck through the aisles of food, looking for something edible. _Looks like this place has been cleared out..._ Eddy thought. _I'll just have to check somewhere else._ Eddy snuck to the front of the store, and peeked out one of the glass windows. Once again, nothing moved. It was like he was staring at a still life. There wasn't even a breeze. Eddy sighed, and made his way to one of the doors. He slipped through it, and walked along the sidewalk, staying as close to the outside wall of the grocery store as possible.

_Now where would I be able to find somethin' to eat..._ Eddy thought, as he looked around at the dark and ruined buildings around him. Directly across from him was an electronics store, and right next to that a pharmacy. Next to the grocery store he was leaning against was a barber shop. _Darn. Looks like I'll have to search for one..._

Eddy started walking slowly on the sidewalk, making sure to make very little sound. He rounded the corner of the barber shop, and stopped. There was a small gas station next to an office supplies store. _Maybe there's some chips or something in there._ Eddy thought. He looked around to see if any one was watching him. _Time to find out._

He started sneaking across the street toward the gas station, and quickly got up against the wall of the office supplies store. _Just a little bit closer..._ Eddy made his way behind a banged up car that was in the gas station's parking lot, and finally made it to the door. Eddy breathed slowly, relaxing himself. When he was done, he slowly opened the door and went inside. The inside looked relatively untouched, and there were plenty of chips and water on the shelves. _Looks like this is my lucky day._ Eddy started walked toward it, but then he stopped and snapped his fingers. _How am I supposed to get all of this back to the camp?_ Eddy looked around, trying to find some kind of thing to carry the supplies back to camp. Eddy spied a storage closet. _Maybe there's something in there..._

Eddy crept over to the closet, and slowly opened it. There, sitting on the floor, was a cardboard box. _Perfect!_ Eddy thought as he lifted it off the floor, and exited the closet. He walked over to the chips, and grabbed a couple of bags. _Salt n' Vinegar, Sour Cream, Barbecue..._ Once Eddy was done getting some chips, he made his way to the water, and grabbed three eight packs. _This will be enough for now..._ Eddy thought as he walked toward the door.

"You're not going to leave without paying, are you?" a voice from behind Eddy said. Eddy froze, and slowly turned around. Behind the cash register stood an old man with liver spots covering his face. He had a long, flowing, white beard, and he had eyes that were sunken deep into his head. "That would be stealing, you know." the old man said.

"I was just... um... trying to survive. I mean, this is the only place around here with any food." Eddy said nervously.

"Ah, yes. It is, isn't it? You still have to pay, however. Just because this is the only place with food doesn't mean you don't have to pay." the old man said smiling. His fangs glinted in the moonlight.

"Vampire..." Eddy unintentionally hissed.

The vampire's smiled got wider when he heard what Eddy said. "Are you going to pay me, or what?" the vampire asked.

Eddy gulped. "I do-don't have any money." Eddy said quickly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I don't except money anyway." the vampire said.

Eddy started to panic. "The-then what do you except?" Eddy asked.

The vampire laughed. "Blood.", he simply said, before screaming and leaping over the desk.\

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed sat quietly on the floor, drawing a demonic cow in the dust. He sighed, wondering when Eddy would get back. Suddenly, he heard yelling and screaming. He jumped up, and whipped out his axe. The others began to wake up from all the noise. They grabbed their bows and arrows, and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Eddy burst into the room. "VAMPIRES!" Eddy yelled. Eddy slammed the door shut, and braced it with his body. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR! HELP ME!" Eddy yelled. The others quickly rushed over, and helped him brace the door.

Fists started beating on the door, and the hisses and screams of vampires could be heard on the other side of the door. "What happened, sir?" one of the men asked, desperately trying to keep the vampires out.

Eddy strained himself trying to talk and brace the door at the same time. "I was out looking for food, when I bumped into this vampire at a gas station. When I got back here, the noise from me yelling attracted more of 'em." Eddy said, as the doorknob fell off of the door.

"We can't hold the door much longer, sir!" one of the men yelled nervously. Eddy looked around the room for an escape. He spotted a window.

"Hold the door while I go smash that window open!" Eddy said. Ed and the others nodded, and then Eddy left the door, and grabbed a brick off the floor. He raised it above his head, and tossed it toward the window. It smashed open, and Eddy yelled, "LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

Everybody left the door, and ran toward the window. The door busted open, and a horde of vampires came running in. Ed jumped out the window, and then the others started jumping out. Eddy stood beside the window, shooting the vampires with arrows as they ran toward him. "Sir, quickly get out here! You can't hold them forever!" one of the men yelled. Eddy kicked dust toward the vampires, blinding them for a few seconds, giving him enough time to leap out of the window. Eddy started running, and Ed and the men followed suit.

They made it to the town square. A large fountain stood in the middle of the square, and, strangely, the fountain was still running, with water coming out of a lemon sitting on a plate. Eddy and the others climbed on the outer rim of the fountain, and shot arrows at the vampires, while Ed was protecting them from any vampires that got too close with a swift swing of his axe. Suddenly, the vampires stopped, and stood there, staring at them. "What the..." Eddy said, bewildered.

"Maybe they're going to give us a prize?" Ed happily said, imagining all the cool things they could give him.

A voice from behind them startled Eddy.

"Hallo, Ed-boys."

Eddy, Ed, and the others turned around. There, standing on the lemon at the top of the fountain, stood Rolf.

* * *

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter Ten: The Living Ed

Sorry for the long wait, but just be glad I **finally **decided to update. I will try to update more often, especially since christmas is over. Now enjoy chapter ten!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Living Ed

Eddy, Ed, and the soldiers stared up at Rolf, who stood so still it was as if he was a wax dummy. _Rolf? I hope to God he's on our side..._ Eddy thought, tension building inside of him. "Rolf, it's... good to see you." Eddy said.

"Yes, Rolf thinks it is nice to see you too, big-mouth Ed-boy.", Rolf said, unsmiling.

Eddy leaned toward one of his men. "Cover Ed and me while I talk to this guy, got it?" Eddy whispered to him. He nodded, and quickly told the others. They then turned around toward the horde of vampires behind them, and watched them, incase of attack. Eddy turned back toward Rolf. "Rolf, what's going on here?"

"The day of reckoning passed upon this town, and the people were tested by Rolf. Their faith did not hold under the pressure of Rolf's judgment, so they failed. They now have joined Rolf in his journeys across the land, where more villages shall be tested by the underclass fury that is us." Rolf said, in a serious tone of voice.

Eddy gulped. He now realized that Rolf was one of them. The words that the vampire had spoken back at his village came back to him. _It all started last night when a strange, foreign man came to our village..._ Eddy now knew that Rolf was that foreign man. Eddy slowly reached for his daggers.

Rolf suddenly began to speak again. "Rolf, however, will be merciful with you. Rolf will not command his children to attack, if you leave this town now, and never come back." Rolf said, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"I can't. I have a job, and that job is to remove evil from this town. And right now, you're looking pretty evil, stretch." Eddy said, as he drew his daggers. Ed pulled out his battle axe, and got into a battle stance.

"Oh ho, so the Ed-boys wish to challenge Rolf? Do you not recall what happened last time you attempted to duel Rolf?" Rolf said.

Memories of the fish duel flashed into Eddy's mind. "This is different. I had made you mad because of me throwing that stupid fish ball. This time, you've made me mad because you attacked this village. So this time, I'll win." Eddy said.

"Well then, Ed-boy, Rolf accepts your challenge." Rolf said solemnly. He then jumped from off the fountain, and landed right in front of Eddy. Eddy was startled, so he accidentally dropped his daggers. Rolf then kicked Eddy in the stomach, and leaped on top of him. Rolf hissed, and tried to bite Eddy. Eddy desperately tried to hold Rolf's head back with one hand, while reaching for one of the daggers with the other. The vampires, seeing Rolf's actions, decided to attack too. They leapt toward the soldiers, hissing and screaming all the way.

"LOTHAR WILL SAVE YOU!" Ed yelled as he ran over and kicked Rolf in the side. The blow didn't even seem to faze him. Ed, realizing that it didn't do anything, then swung his axe at Rolf's back. Rolf suddenly jumped off of Eddy and caught the axe in his hand.

"Rolf will teach you how to properly wield an axe, no-brain Ed-boy.", Rolf said as he punched Ed in the arm, causing him to let go of the axe. Rolf then took the axe, and hit Ed in the face with the hilt. Ed fell over, and landed on his back. Rolf then lifted the axe above his head, preparing to bring it down on Ed. Suddenly two daggers stabbed him in the arms, and Rolf screamed, letting go of the axe. The axe fell behind him, hitting Eddy on the head while he was trying to get his daggers out of Rolf's arms. Rolf quickly recovered, and swung around and whacked Eddy in the face. Eddy reeled backwards in pain, and Rolf kicked him in the gut, causing him to kneel.

"Rolf tried to be merciful..." Rolf said as he grabbed Ed's battle axe off of the ground. "...but the scheming Ed-boy would not listen." Rolf swung the battle at Eddy's head, but Ed caught his arm just in time. Ed then punched Rolf in the face, and Rolf fell over, knocked out. Ed helped Eddy up.

"Thanks Ed.", Eddy said.

"It won't nothin' homie!" Ed said.

Eddy stared at him. "Don't ever, and I mean EVER, say that again Ed."

"Roger that!" Ed said happily.

"Alright, Ed. Now that Rolf is out cold, we can go help our soldiers." Eddy said.

"What soldiers?" Ed asked, scratching his head.

"What do ya mean "What soldiers?"? Those soldiers over..." Eddy stopped mid-sentence. Ed and him just sat there, staring at their men. They had all been bitten, and had already turned into vampires. "Oh..." Eddy said.

"Yes, Ed-boy. You too will be consumed, just like you're men." Rolf said, standing up.

"Why Rolf? Why are you doing this?" Eddy asked.

"Why, you ask? Rolf would not normally reveal such a thing. However, you are about to join Rolf and his children, so Rolf can tell you. Rolf was sent to convert this land's people into children of the night." Rolf said.

"Who? Who sent you?" Eddy asked nervously.

"The alchemist." was all that Rolf said before walking toward Eddy and Ed. The other vampires followed suit, and Ed and Eddy began to get scared. _What are we gonna do?_ Eddy thought nervously as the vampires continued to advance on them. Eddy looked around, desperately trying to find some means of escape. Ed stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"WE'RE GONNA BE VAMPIRES, EDDY!!!" Ed yelled happily as he ran around in circles.

"That's not a good thing Ed..." Eddy said as he drew his bow. _We can't take them all..._ Eddy thought, weighing his chances of actually winning the fight. As Rolf got closer, something around Rolf's waist caught his eye. It was a belt that looked exactly like the one Sarah had on! _That's it! All I have to do is destroy that stone on the belt, and this will all be over..._

"Okay, Rolf. Give me your best shot." Eddy said.

"Very well, Ed-boy.", Rolf said as he leapt toward Eddy, fangs bared.

Ed yelled, "HOORAY!" as the vampires closed in on him.

Rolf grabbed Eddy by his shoulders, and Eddy kicked the stone on Rolf's belt. It didn't even leave a scratch. "Uh oh..." Eddy muttered as Rolf lurched toward his neck. Eddy kicked Rolf in the stomach, and Rolf reeled in pain for a split second, giving Eddy just enough time to wriggle free of Rolf's grip. Eddy grabbed a brick off of the ground, and swung around to face Rolf. Rolf wiped some blood off of his face. "You are all alone, Ed-boy. Abandon this hopeless fight and Rolf will make sure your turning will not be painful."

"All alone?" Eddy said, puzzled. He looked at where Ed had been cheering hooray. Ed stood beside the vampires, several bite marks covering his neck. "Ed? Not you too!" Eddy said, backing away from the countless vampires that stood before him.

"I WANT TO SUCK YOUR GRAVY!" Ed yelled happily, as he whipped out a can of gravy and sunk his fangs into it.

Eddy turned to face Rolf again. "I'll never give up!" Eddy yelled.

"Then Rolf has no choice..." Rolf said as he began to walk toward Eddy.

_I only have one shot at shattering that stone on his belt, or I'm toast..._ Eddy thought as he lifted the slimy brick, preparing to toss it at Rolf's belt. _I hope luck's on my side..._ Eddy said as he threw the brick with all his might. Rolf caught it, and crushed the brick into dust.

"Looks like luck has chosen to be on Rolf's side, Ed-bo..." Rolf suddenly stopped talking. He looked down at his belt, and Eddy did too. An arrow was sticking out of the stone on his belt. "Rolf has been... defeated..." Rolf said weakly as he fell to the ground. All the men, women, and children who had once been vampires, were now all hissing and screaming, as they transformed back into their former selves.

"But... how?" Eddy said. He turned around, and saw Jimmy, Sarah, and a small squad of men standing behind the fountain. "Jimmy? Sarah?" Eddy said, shocked at their presence. "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy walked toward Eddy. "I had a feeling that you were in trouble, so Sarah and I brought a small force of men with us to seek you out." Jimmy said as Sarah came running over.

"Where's my brother?" Sarah said, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Eddy pointed to where Ed lay panting and gasping after he had transformed back into himself. Eddy turned back toward Jimmy as Sarah ran over to Ed. "I see you found Rolf...", Jimmy said, looking past Eddy at Rolf, who was laying on the ground.

"Yeah. He was the foreign guy that that vampire was talking about..." Eddy said.

"You mean that man who came to our gates was a vampire?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Ed told me that he saw his fangs. Not only that, but he tried to kill me.", Eddy said as Sarah came walking over with Ed in tow.

"I WANTED TO BE A VAMPIRE, SARAH!!!" Ed whined, sad that he was no longer a vampire.

"Shut up or I'll rip out your teeth." Sarah said as she turned toward Jimmy. "Let's get the heck out of here, Jimmy, before my idiot brother acts like even more of an idiot."

"You guys can go, but I'm stayin' ", Eddy said.

Jimmy and Sarah looked at him with puzzled expressions. "Why would you want to stay in this dump?" Sarah asked.

"Because..." Eddy began.

"...it looks like your room?" Sarah said.

Eddy turned red with anger, and began to open his mouth to yell. "WAIT!" Jimmy yelled. "Don't do it, Eddy, there's already been enough fighting lately. Just tell us why you want to stay."

"Before you guys came and saved me, Rolf said something about being sent here by an "alchemist" or something." Eddy said. "Know anything about this guy?"

"I don't recall ever hearing about an alchemist..." Jimmy said.

"I've heard of him." a voice said from behind Eddy. Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed turned around and saw a woman about thirty.

"You mean you know who this alchemist guy is?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. In fact, most of the people around here know him." the woman said. "He lives in a tower to the west, across a wide stretch of wasteland."

"Can you take us to him?" Jimmy asked.

"Not unless you want to be killed." the woman said.

"But I thought you said..." Eddy said before the woman interrupted.

"We may know the alchemist, but that does not mean that we are friends with him. He likes to cause havoc among our townspeople, and is constantly sending those cursed machines down here in an attempt to destroy us." the woman said.

"Then why have you not tried to stop him?" Jimmy asked.

"Normally we would, but the collectors patrol the stretch of land between the town and his tower, and many of us who have tried to confront him have been attacked by the collectors." the woman said.

"Then why don't we go and see if we can't "convince" this alchemist to stop?" Eddy said, turning toward Ed, Sarah, and Jimmy.

"Can I convince him using the powers of buttered toast?" Ed said, as he pulled out a moldy piece of toast, with what appeared to be butter on it, albeit a bluish color.

Jimmy's face turned green as he turned the other way to puke, and Sarah whacked the toast out of Ed's hand. "LOOK WHAT YOU AND YOUR STUPID TOAST DID TO JIMMY!" Sarah screamed as she pulled Ed into a headlock. Jimmy turned around once he was finished puking his guts out.

"Aren't you gonna try and stop her?" Eddy said as he watched Sarah pulverize Ed.

"No, it would just result in me getting hurt too." Jimmy said as he turned toward Eddy. "What I'm more concerned about is whether you're serious about this whole "confronting the alchemist" business."

"Yeah, I'm serious! I can't wait to kick me some more butt!" Eddy said.

"Okay then, but I want to come with you." Jimmy said.

Sarah then stopped beating on Ed, and walked back over to Eddy and Jimmy. "If Jimmy's going, then I am too." Sarah said.

"ME TOO!" Ed said as he ran over.

"Oh great! Now I got two brats and an idiot going with me!" Eddy said. Suddenly Sarah's fist came whizzing into his stomach.

"Shut up, fish face, or next time that'll be your face." Sarah said as Eddy knelt on the ground in pain.

"It's settled, then." Jimmy said as he turned toward a nearby soldier. "Take the foreign man back to the village and tend to his wounds."

"Yes sir!" the soldier said as she ran toward the other soldiers and told them what to do.

Jimmy turned back to the others. "Before we go, however, we better go back to base and rest for a while." Jimmy said.

"Right.", Eddy said as he got off the ground, the pain gone. The four of them began to follow the soldiers and the rescued townspeople as they made the journey back to the village.

* * *

Read and Review, as always. : ) 


	12. Chapter Eleven: CollectEd

Kaiser Aldamon: yay u updated let me guess the "alchemist" is really Double-D right?

Thank you for your review, Kaiser A., and you will find out who the alchemist is soon!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Collect-Ed

Where am I? Eddy thought as he looked off a balcony near the top of a large, spiked tower. The walls, the floor, the balcony, and even the railing of the balcony seemed to be made out of human flesh. What is this place? Eddy suddenly heard an explosion, and looked off the balcony. Eddy gasped. There was smoke rising from over the horizon, and right in front of the tower two giant armies clashed. What's going on? Questions swirled in Eddy's head, but they were interrupted when he heard whispers behind him. Eddy whirled around, and stared into the pitch black darkness of a large opening that led into the tower. Three pairs of red eyes stared back at him. "Wh-who are you?" Eddy asked, backing up against the railing. Suddenly, the railing snapped, and Eddy went cascading off the balcony, and the ground rushed towards him.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Eddy screamed as he jumped up in his bed. Eddy was panting, panicked from the horrible nightmare he just had. Eddy began to slow his breathing, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he climbed out of bed and began to put his clothes and armor on. He then stepped out of his hut, and into the morning light.

"So when are we going to this stupid alchemist's tower anyway, Jimmy?" Sarah said as she popped a small chunk of bread into her mouth. Jimmy and Sarah sat in Jimmy's house, with two loafs of bread and some glasses of water sitting the table they were situated at.

"Whenever Ed and Eddy decide that they're ready to go." Jimmy answered as he took a sip of water. There was a knock at the door. "Come in", Jimmy yelled as he put down his glass of water. Eddy stepped in, adorned in his battle armor and equipped with his weapons.

"Hey Jimmy... Sarah." Eddy said as he glared at her. When Eddy had come back to the village and saw the color of his room, he instantly flared up. When he tried to fight her, however, he got pounded, so now Eddy was extremely angry at her. Eddy turned to Jimmy. "I'm ready to go. Where's Ed?"

"Rolf said he needed his help at the fields. He should still be there." Jimmy said.

"Thanks.", Eddy said, exiting the hut and walking toward the farm where most of the village's food came from. Ever since Rolf had come, the village has had a surplus of food. Some of the villagers say it's because he's a godsend, and others say he's just good at farming. Eddy made it to the gates of the farm, and entered quietly, trying not to distract anyone from their work. He looked around the fields, and saw villagers harvesting corn, tomatoes, carrots, and all other sorts of vegetables. He didn't, however, see Ed or Rolf. Maybe they're at the animal pens... Eddy thought as he walked toward a large farmhouse with a barn next to it. Eddy walked around back, and spotted Ed and Rolf over by some cows. Rolf was sitting on a stool, trying to teach Ed how to milk cows. Eddy walked over.

"Hey monobrow, what're you and Rolf doin'?", Eddy asked.

"Rolf is teaching me how to tame the milk that comes from cow's belly button." Ed said, touching the stomach of the cow.

"No, Ed-boy, milk comes from the udder of the cow." Rolf said, pointing to the cow's udder.

"From the looks of things, stretch, it ain't goin' too well." Eddy said. "Anyways, Ed, you have to come with me."

"Are we going to Alaska?" Ed said, as he pulled out snow goggles and attached them to his head backwards.

"No, Ed. We're going to the alchemist's tower, remember?" Eddy asked.

"Rolf would like to accompany the half-wit Ed-boys on the journey to the tower of the alchemist." Rolf said, standing up.

"No, Rolf, we want you to stay here and help the villagers. Ever since you came around, they seem to be workin' harder." Eddy said.

"Very well, loud-mouthed Ed-boy, Rolf will stay and help tend to the farm." Rolf said as he turned around to milk the cow that was next to him.

"Alright, Ed, we gotta go. We got a mission to complete." Eddy said as he walked back toward the village.

"YAY! Maybe the alchemist will have gravy!" Ed said as he ran after Eddy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed, Eddy, Jimmy, and Sarah trudged through the forest with a group of thirty soldiers. They were going to Lemon Brook, and from there they would go west toward where the alchemist's tower supposedly was. "God my feet hurt..." Eddy mumbled, as he walked along the bumpy road.

"There it is!" Jimmy said, as they finally reached the entrance to Lemon Brook. "Now then..." Jimmy said as he pulled a map out of a pouch on his side. "From this point, the tower is North West. I suggest we head toward the center of the town and continue from there.

"Okay captain!" Ed said as he skipped toward the center of the town, the others close behind him. As Eddy walked behind Sarah and Jimmy, he looked around at the town. He noticed that animals had now taken over most of Lemon Brook, as he saw deer peeking out of the shattered windows of a department store, and he saw snakes slithering across the street a couple times. He sighed. So much destruction... Eddy thought as he walked along the road.

"Alright we're here, now what Jimmy?" Sarah asked as she turned toward him.

"Alright, we go east from here, which will bring us to the stretch of wasteland that the woman was talking about." Jimmy said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Sarah said as she led the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is the stretch of wasteland the woman was talking about..." Eddy said as he viewed what appeared to be a gigantic desert of junk, mud, rotting food, and old trees. "This looks more like a city of junk than a "stretch of wasteland" to me.", Eddy said as he stepped foot into the muddy ground.

"Yuck..." Sarah said as she stepped on a rotting banana peel.

"YUM!" Ed said as he grabbed a piece of black, maggot infested, rotting piece of bread off the ground and ate it.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S GROSS!" Jimmy screamed as he threw up all over the place.

"ED! STOP ACTING LIKE A GROSS IDIOT!" Sarah screamed as she backhanded Ed. A large, red imprint of Sarah's hand was left on Ed's face, but Ed simply laughed and said "Ow."

The soldiers behind them were fairing no better, as they complained and yelled about all the disgusting things they were getting all over them.

Eddy stopped suddenly, and the others followed suit. "I think I see something a few miles ahead... it looks like a tower." Eddy said as Jimmy walked up beside him.

"That must be the alchemist's tower..." Jimmy said. He then turned around and motioned for the others to continue walking.

"I wonder who this alchemist guy is." Eddy said as he walked through yet another heap of trash.

"I don't know..." Jimmy said.

Suddenly, a small object flew from behind a pile of junk, and landed right in the middle of the group of soldiers. One of the soldiers picked it up, and screamed, "GRENADE!" The soldiers scrambled, desperately trying to escape. The grenade went off, and several of the soldiers were caught in the explosion, while others were sent flying. Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed whipped around, and witnessed the chaos.

"OH MY GOD!" Jimmy yelled as he ran over to the bodies of several of the soldiers. "Wha-what happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Grenade.", one of the soldiers muttered before dying.

"Grenade? But the only one's who have grenades are..." Jimmy was interrupted by the sound of motorcycles. Jimmy looked up and gasped. Sitting on two Suzuki motorcycles were two people in nogahide jackets, with biker helmets on, and a string of grenades running over both of their chests. Skulls hung off of the handle bars of their motorcycles. "Collectors..." Jimmy hissed. The collectors revved their bikes, and began to speed toward them.

"RUUUUN!" Sarah screamed as they ran full speed toward the alchemist's tower. The bikes were much, much faster than them, however, and the collectors soon caught up with them. Eddy, being the slowest of the group, was soon running side by side with the collectors. Suddenly, one of the collectors swerved their bike right in front of Eddy, causing him to run collide with the bike. Eddy fell on his back.

"Oh, my achin'..." Eddy muttered as the collectors climbed off of their bikes. Sarah, Ed, and Jimmy were hiding behind a pile of junk, watching.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." one of the collectors said as they looked down on the vulnerable Eddy. _Hey that voice sounds familiar..._ Eddy thought, as one of the collectors pulled a small club out of their back pocket, and bashed Eddy over the head with it. Eddy slipped into unconsciousness.

Eddy's eyes flicked open. The first thing he saw was a small fire, with two figures sitting around it, talking. Eddy tried to move his hands, but they were tightly bound to the rock he was sitting against. Eddy suddenly hissed with pain as his forehead throbbed, still aching from the blow the head from the small club. The figures suddenly whipped around, now aware of Eddy's consciousness. They stood, and began to walk toward him. It was the collectors, still with their helmets on.

"Looks like he's awake..." one of the collectors said to the other.

Eddy gulped. From what Jimmy told him, the collectors loved to remove your skull when you were fully awake. He finally found his voice, and spoke. "Wh-what do you want with me?" Eddy asked weakly.

"You are our prize from the hunt, and you're going to be added to our collection..." one of the collectors said. _Hey... I recognize that voice too..._ Eddy thought.

"I want this one's skull... you can have the next one's." the other collector said.

"Fine. As long as I get to help remove it." the other said, walking back over to the fire.

"Wait." the collector that was still standing by Eddy said. "I want Eddy to see our faces." the collector said. How do they know my name? Eddy thought, growing more nervous by the second.

"Why?" the other one asked, walking back over to Eddy.

"If he sees who's doing this to him, it will make his suffering all that more painful..." the collector next to him said.

"Sounds good..." the other one said. They both reached up to their helmets, and slowly removed them.

Eddy gasped when he saw who they were. "It can't be..."

"Happy to see us, dorky?" Kevin asked, with a huge smile plastered across his face.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!

Please, read and review!!


	13. Chapter Twelve: RescuEd?

lightside of emo: Man this is an awesome story, I love it

lightside of emo: Man this is an awesome story, I love it.

Awesomewriter123: Your last few chapters have been pretty good. I had a feeling he'd be a collector, but who's the other one? Please update!

Thank you all for your reviews, and a special thanks to those who have stuck with my story from the beginning. On to chapter twelve!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Rescu-Ed?

Sarah, Jimmy, and Ed all peeped out from behind a large pile of trash, watching what was happening to Eddy. "Kevin is one of the collectors?" Sarah said quietly, as she turned to Jimmy. "Did you know this?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are Sarah.", Jimmy said, peeking back over the trash pile.

"We should ask this magical fairy to cast a freezing spell on Kevin." Ed said as he held up a bobble head of a Hawaiian woman in a skirt.

"Shut up and pay attention, bone-head.", Sarah muttered as she turned to watch what was unfolding.

"Ke-Kevin?" Eddy sputtered nervously.

"Yeah, it's me, dorky." Kevin said as he kicked Eddy in the stomach.

"OWWW!" Eddy screamed.

"And I still don't like you." Kevin said as he spit in Eddy's face.

"Stop it!" Eddy yelled.

"I'll stop when I wanna stop, ya dork!" Kevin said as he punched Eddy in the gut. Kevin turned to the other collector. "You want some of this Nazz?"

"Can't we just get on with it?" Nazz said as she went and grabbed a bag full of tools. "We should do it now."

"I just want to torture him a bit more." Kevin said. "You can help if you want." Nazz looked at Eddy, and Eddy gave her a pleading look. Nazz smiled wickedly.

"Okay.", Nazz said as she walked up and kicked him in between the legs.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Eddy screamed as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Ouch. That had to hurt..." Kevin said as he walked up to Eddy. "Had enough yet, dork?"

"G-Get away from me, yo-you monsters..." Eddy said weakly.

"I think it's time Nazz." Kevin said as he stepped backwards.

"You're gonna let me do it by myself?" Nazz said, bewildered.

"He's all yours." Kevin said as he sat on a rock.

"Awww, your so sweet Kev." Nazz said as she walked over and kissed him.

"What the..." Eddy said, jealousy welling up inside of him.

"Jealous, are we?" Kevin said as he reached into a nearby crate and grabbed an apple. Kevin then turned to Nazz. "Alright, you can go ahead and start."

"Finally!" Nazz exclaimed as she reached into the bag and pulled out a small power saw. She then walked up to a panicked Eddy, who was sweating a lake, and turned on the battery operated saw. "Where should I make the first incision..." Nazz said.

"Oh god, I can't watch..." Jimmy said as he turned away.

"Eddy..." Ed said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly, a green bottle flew threw the air, and hit Kevin in the chest. Steam started coming off of him. "ACID!" Kevin screamed as he desperately tried to remove his jacket. Nazz whipped around, and saw Kevin writhing in pain.

"Kevin!" she yelled as she ran over, trying to help Kevin get rid of the jacket. Eddy saw his chance for escape, and tried to get free of his bonds, but they were too strong.

"Dang it!" Eddy yelled as he struggled. Suddenly, he felt something melt through his bonds, setting him free. "Yes!" Eddy yelled as he got up. Right as he stood, however, a blow to his head knocked him out cold, and he was dragged away. Kevin and Nazz finally got the jacket off of Kevin. Kevin stood panting, and Nazz walked over to her motorcycle and got on.

"Let's go find who did this." Nazz said as she began to turn on her motorcycle.

"Wait.", Kevin said as he walked over. "We don't need to", he said as he pointed to the exact trash pile that Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed were hiding behind. They quickly ducked down behind the trash pile, but it was too late. They had been spotted.

"We've got to leave now!" Jimmy said, climbing to his feet.

"But what about Eddy?" Ed asked, covering himself in trash until he was barely visible.

"We'll have to come back for... wait." Jimmy said as he watched Ed cover himself in trash. "I know how we can avoid Kevin and Nazz!"

"How?" Sarah asked.

"We can conceal ourselves under this trash! Kinda like Ed is doing", Jimmy said.

"Sounds good." Sarah said as Jimmy and her began to hide in the trash like Ed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy woke up with a start. He was groggy, and had an enormous headache. He tried to move his hands, but they wouldn't budge. _AGAIN? You've got to be kidding me..._ Eddy thought. He looked around him, taking in where he was. It was dark, but he could make out several bottles and tubes everywhere, filled with strange liquids of every color. Machinery and gears adorned the walls, and several robots slid on treads and walked on metallic legs, transporting all kinds of weird looking doodads. "Wait... is this the..." Eddy said before someone interrupted.

"The alchemist's tower?" a person concealed in darkness said. "If that is what you were about to say, then you are correct, Eddy."

"Wait... that voice. Could it be?" Eddy said as the person stepped out of the darkness. "Double-D?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Kevin yelled as he clenched his fists in anger. Nazz and him had been searching around the trash pile where they had seen Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed, but their search had been in vain.

"Calm down Kevin, maybe they're just really good at hide n' seek.", Nazz said as she opened an old dryer and peeked inside.

"Maybe you're right..." Kevin said as he sat down on a rusty chair, exhausted from the search.

"If you think about it, they might have tried to go see if they could hide at the alchemist's tower." Nazz said as she walking toward her motorcycle.

"Yeah, but they have to be really stupid to do that." Kevin said as he too walked to his motorcycle.

"Ed was with them, so he might have led them there for safety." Nazz said as she slid on her helmet.

"Right, so we'll try there first..." Kevin said as he put on his helmet. They both revved up their motorcycles, and drove off toward the alchemist's tower.

"Are they gone?" Jimmy said as he peeked out from beneath a dirty towel.

"I think so..." Sarah said as she came out of her hiding place, which was beneath an old skeleton that once was in a science classroom. Ed burst from the pile with a pile of bugs on his head.

"Look guys! I found pets! I'll name you George, and you Susan, and you..." Ed was cut off when Sarah whacked all the bugs off of his head.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupidity, Ed.", Sarah said as she turned toward Jimmy. "They said they were heading towards the alchemist's tower. You think we should go there?"

"Yes, as that might be where Eddy is being held." Jimmy said as they began to walk toward the alchemist's tower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes, Eddy it is me.", Edd said as he walked up to Eddy, who was chained to an operating table. Edd was wearing a white lab coat with a pair of goggles on his head. He had rubber gloves and black rubber boots on.

"So you're the alchemist..." Eddy mumbled.

"Yes, I suppose you could call me the "alchemist", although I am known by many other names, such as the mad scientist, insane surgeon, or dangerous dentist. Call me any one of them you like.", Edd said as he walked over to a table next to Eddy where several needles, tweezers, and other various sharp looked instruments lay. "I personally prefer being called the dangerous dentist, because it's just so catchy. Wouldn't you agree, Eddy?"

"Um... okay..." Eddy said unsurely. _Has Double-D gone loco, or somethin'_ Eddy thought as he shifted his attention to the needle Edd was picking up. "Why don't you free me from these chains so we can chat?"

"Oh yes, I would love to catch up on what we have been doing in our time apart. It will have to wait, however, as there is much work to be done." Edd said as he stuck the needle in a bottle that read NOVACAINE.

"Hey, uh, Double-D, what is novacaine?" Eddy asked, fearing for the worst.

"Oh, novacaine is a normally powdery substance that, in its hydrochloride form, can be used as an anesthetic." Edd said as he finished filling the needle with novacaine.

"Uhhhh..." Eddy said, not comprehending what Edd said.

"Oh... right. Maybe I should put it in words that you will understand. Now let me see..." Edd said as he turned to Eddy, needle in hand. "Ah yes. Novacaine is the substance that dentists use to numb the nerves in your teeth when they are removing cavities." Edd said.

"Oh. Then why are you filling that needle with novacaine? Are you going to fix my teeth up or something?" Eddy asked.

"No, I'm just going to see if novacaine will, in large amounts of course, numb you completely so that I may begin the operation." Edd said, lowering the needle to Eddy's legs.

"What operation?" Eddy asked, tension building inside of him.

"Oh yes, I forgot to explain the operation, didn't I?" Edd said as he stopped lowering the needle. "You, Eddy, will be my first attempt at a cyborg." Eddy's eyes widened and he began to get scared.

"Cyborg? But that means..." Eddy said.

"It means that I will have to remove some of your organic body parts, and replace them with inorganic, mechanical pieces." Edd said, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Eddy yelled.

"Now, now, Eddy, yelling is extremely rude. Now, I must continue with the operation..." Edd said as he went back to the injection. Suddenly Edd stopped and snapped his fingers. "I just remembered that your clothing must be removed if this operation is to continue."

"Remove my... clothing?" Eddy said, blushing.

"Yes, it is an essential part of the operation, as your clothes will just get in the way." Edd said as he called over a few robots. "Remove all of the patient's clothes, except his undergarments, of course." The robots saluted, and rolled over to Eddy. They were big and rounded, and had several arms with tools coming out of them. They had a single, blue eye on them. The robots got to work, and began to remove Eddy's clothes. Edd watched intently beside them, waiting for them to complete their task so that he may begin the transformation. _Oh god, I hope Ed and the others are comin'_ Eddy thought as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

Nazz is revealed to be the other collector, Kevin and Nazz decide to pay a visit to the alchemist's tower, and Edd, aka the "alchemist", is going to transform Eddy into cyborg! Read and Review please!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Edscape!

Thank you for your review, Jobrmc, and I do try to put a lot of effort into my story, and I'm glad you noticed. Thank you, Awesomewriter123, for your review, and you'll just have to wait to find out. : ) Now, let me stop boring you so you can read the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Ed-scape!

Two Suzuki motorcycles lay against a large pile of debris, hidden from sight. Not too far away from them were Nazz and Kevin, peeking over the debris at a large tower that loomed over them. The tower was being patrolled by several large security bots, which walked on four insect-like legs, and toted two rotary machine guns on their backs. "How are we gonna do this Kevin?" Nazz asked, slinging a belt of grenades over her shoulder.

"We have to think of a plan..." Kevin said as he walked over to his motorcycle. He too grabbed his grenade belt, and he slung it over his shoulder. "Maybe we could sneak around back?"

"Maybe... but the defenses are strong the whole way around the tower, so it doesn't matter where we strike." Nazz said.

"Okay, I've got a plan. We get on our motorcycles, and we drive full speed at the front gate, while throwing 'nades at any robots that attack us on our way." Kevin said.

"Okay, sounds good so far..." Nazz said, waiting for Kevin to continue.

"Okay, then we throw a couple of mines at the latches holding the gate closed, which should bring that down. Then we ride inside, and find our prey." Kevin said, smacking his fist into his other hand.

"Alright, let's do it.", Nazz said as she and Kevin and started up their bikes, ready for the assault.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The robots backed away from a now barely-clothed Eddy, and proceeded to place his clothes in a bin. "Excellent. Now we can finally begin!" Edd said as he approached a shaky and sweaty Eddy. "Aren't you excited too?!" Edd said enthusiastically as he picked up the needle of novacaine once again.

"Please... don't..." Eddy said, trying to reason with the now insane Edd.

"We all get nervous before an operation, Eddy, but I assure you, this will not sting at all... well, except for the initial shots of novacaine, of course.", Edd said as he proceeded to inject Eddy's leg with the large needle of novacaine.

"OWWWW!" Eddy yelled, struggling on his restraints.

"Don't worry, Eddy, I'm finished injecting your lower leg. I will now move on to the upper..." Edd was cut off by Eddy.

"WAIT!" Eddy screamed, trying to garner Edd's attention. "Double-D, can't you do it while I'm asleep?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Hmmmm... Yes, that is a good idea. I will have to retrieve some Nitrous Oxide for this then..." Edd said. Suddenly, the room went ablaze with alarms and sirens. "Somebody must have pierced my security network around the tower..." Edd mumbled to himself before approaching a large computer screen set into a wall. The screen was ten feet by ten feet, and was set five feet off the ground. Edd pushed a button, and all the video feeds from the cameras set around the tower were instantly accessed.

_What's going on?_ Eddy thought as he watched Edd.

"It seems the problem is at Sector One... the front gate." Edd said as he accessed the security feed from Sector One. The feed popped up on the large screen, and on it was a large battle. Two figures on motorcycles were plowing through hundreds of security bots, whilst throwing explosives every which way. "Collectors? Here? They must be suicidal..." Edd said as he walked over to a microphone that was sticking out of the keyboard of the computer. He then pulled the microphone out, and proceeded to speak into it... "Attention all security bots and pounder bots, we have a breach in Sector One. Secure the main gate and eliminate the threat." Edd said.

Suddenly the tower was abuzz with activity. Security bots scurried toward several doors, trying to reach the front gate to secure it. Pounder bots, which are large bipedal robots with two giant, five hundred pound fists, lumbered slowly out the front gate. "That should take care of the threat..." Edd said, trying to reassure himself that everything was okay.

"Wha-what's going on?" Eddy asked.

Edd slowly walked over to the operating table. "It seems, Eddy, that the two collectors who had you earlier are trying to breach the tower's defenses." Edd said as he sat down on a nearby stool.

"If you let me go, I could..." Eddy was cut off by Edd.

"They will find, however, that the tower's defense network is more than enough to handle a couple of suped-up motorcycles.", Edd said as he got off the stool and began to walk toward a nearby door.

"Where are you going?" Eddy asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I'm going to supervise the defense of this tower _personally_." Edd said before storming out of the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the top of a wrecked and unusable tank, Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed watched the battle with disbelief.

"How are they able to defeat that many robots?! There's like, _thousands_ of them!" Sarah yelled as she sat on the barrel of the tank.

"They must be using the powers of Evil Tim!" Ed yelled as he jumped up and whipped out an Evil Tim comic. "It says that those who are descendants of Evil Tim are immortal when they call on the soul of Evil Tim to help them!" Ed said in an extremely serious tone.

"Whatever..." Sarah said as she propped her head on her hands.

"I think the tide of battle will change when they run out of ammunition..." Jimmy said.

"The tide of battle will never change, as the descendants of Evil Tim are able to shoot lasers out of their..." Sarah promptly smacked Ed across the face before he could finish. "Variety is the spice of life!" Ed yelled happily, recovering from the blow almost instantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edd stood atop a large, four legged machine that was standing in a small clearing inside the gates of the Alchemist's Tower. The machine a long barrel sticking out of it, and its legs lifted it fifteen feet off the ground. It had a rotary machine gun on its "chin", and it had a platform on top of it for a pilot. In this case, the pilot was Edd. Edd pulled a microphone out from the keyboard of the machine. "Attention, Attention, if the targets manage to breach the front gate, stop them from reaching the innards of the Tower **AT ALL COSTS!**" Edd spoke into the microphone.

Outside of the gates, the battle had intensified. Several hundred destroyed robots lay crushed and battered, and yet another five hundred still remained, desperate to stop Nazz and Kevin from reaching their goal. "How many 'nades you have left Nazz?!" Kevin yelled to Nazz as he ran over yet another security bot.

"About thirty!" Nazz yelled as she used a robot's body as a ramp, and sky rocketed through the air. She landed on a security bot, and continued running over anything in her path. "How about you?!"

"About twenty-five!" Kevin yelled. "I think it's about time we blew the gate!"

"Good idea!" Nazz yelled as she pulled out a round, flat, tan disk with a timer on it. Kevin did the same, and they began to drive toward the front gate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"FINALLY!" Eddy yelled in delight. He had finally managed to remove one of his hand restraints, and now had a free hand to remove the other restraints. Once he had removed all of them, he hopped off the bed. "OWWW!" Eddy screamed as he hit the ground. He had landed on his numb leg, and fell over onto the cold, metallic floor. _I forgot one of my legs was numb... I better try not to break it..._ Eddy thought as he crawled toward the bin that had his clothes. He reached toward the top edge of it, and yanked it, tipping the bin over, which his clothes spilled out of. "Now I can finally get the heck out of here!" Eddy said excitedly as he began to put his clothes on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nazz and Kevin rode by the front gate, and each threw a mine at the two latches on the gate. They then rode about one hundred yards away, and the mines exploded, sending the latches flying off the gate. The gate, no longer having latches to support it, simply collapsed. "We did it!" Nazz yelled happily.

"Now let's hunt us some dork..." Kevin said as he and Nazz sped toward the now breached gate.

"THE GATE HAS BEEN BREACHED! ALL SECURITY AND POUNDER BOTS ATTACK THE TARGETS!" Edd yelled into the microphone. The security and pounder bots started racing to the gate, where they started battling the collectors.

"Catch me if ya can!" Nazz yelled cheerfully as security bots fired at her, missing her with every shot.

Kevin laughed maniacally as he tossed a grenade into a pounder bot's single eye, which exploded, sending wires and microchips flying out of the bot's body. "Bull's-eye!" Kevin yelled happily.

Nazz, who was still dodging the security bots bullets, failed to notice that one had managed to keep up with her. It suddenly was right next to her, and its machine guns started revving up. "HOLY!" Nazz yelled before it fired on her, popping both of her tires and hitting her foot in the process. Nazz screamed as she and the motorcycle went crashing into a storage room that was on the outside of the tower.

"NAZZ!" Kevin yelled. He started driving toward the storage closet, desperate to see if Nazz was still okay. A pounder bot suddenly stepped in his way, and it punched full force into Kevin's face, sending him flying off of his bike. The bike crashed into a group of security bots, and they were set ablaze. "Ow, my achin'..." was all that Kevin managed to say before a giant, looming shadow cast over him. He looked up at a tall, four legged machine, and on top of it was Edd, manning the walker. Kevin sighed, and fainted.

A robotic voice sounded over the speakers on Edd's machine. "Sir, the targets have been disabled, but not eliminated. Should we complete your command, and eliminate them, or take them to the holding cells?"

Edd lifted up the microphone and spoke. "Send them to the holding cells." Edd simply said. The robots below got to work, and collected Nazz and Kevin, who were unconscious, and began to take them into the Tower. "If my first experiment with Eddy does not succeed, then I can simply try again with Kevin and Nazz." Edd mumbled to himself before driving the machine back toward the tower. He failed to notice three figures slip through the front gate. The three figures then entered a small side entrance to the tower, as Edd rode into a large hanger where a plethora of machines rested for future use. The hanger doors closed behind Edd, and the light that once filled the hanger was now gone.

* * *

And... CUT! Read and Review please!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Saved By The Ed

Thank you once again, Awesomewriter123 and Jobrmc for your reviews

Thank you once again, Awesomewriter123 and Jobrmc for your reviews! Awesomewriter123, when Eddy jumped off of the table, he landed on his numb leg, and fell over, because he couldn't keep his balance on the numb leg. I should've said that in the last chapter. I'll go edit that right now. In the mean time, read chapter fourteen!!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Saved By the Ed

Edd climbed off a giant machine with four long legs. He then stepped toward a side door in the hanger, and pushed a few buttons on a pad next to the door. The door slid open, and Edd walked into a dimly lit hallway. Several doors lined the hallway, and each had a sign over it, denoting what room it was. "Let's see... R & D, no. Security Office, no. Ah, there's the Operating Room!" Edd said cheerfully as he proceeded to open the doors. They slid open, and Edd stepped inside. Edd stopped in his tracks, and gasped. Eddy was no longer on the operating table, and the bin with his clothes was tipped over, and Eddy's clothes were no longer inside of it. "OH DEAR!" Edd yelled as he ran toward the Main Console. He quickly grabbed the microphone off the keyboard.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL SECURITY BOTS! THE PATIENT THAT WAS BEING CONTAINED IN THE OPERATING ROOM HAS ESCAPED! SEARCH FOR HIM, AND BRING HIM BACK TO THE OPERATING ROOM!" Edd yelled into the microphone. He repeated one more time for good measure, and then set the microphone back on the keyboard. "Now then, I might as well join in the search for Eddy..." Edd said to himself as he walked over to a locker that jutted out of the wall. He pushed a button on the side of the locker, and a hand-scanner popped out. He quickly pressed his hand to it.

"SCANNING..." a robotic voice that came from a speaker on the locker said. "SCAN COMPLETE. ACCESS GRANTED." The locker then popped open, and inside laid a metal backpack. Edd laughed evilly as he picked it up, and shut the locker. He then attached it to his back, and pulled a small console out of the side of the backpack. He pressed a few buttons, and two small suction cups popped out of the top of the backpack and attached to his temples. Edd popped the console back into the backpack, and proceeded out of a side door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy crawled down yet another dark hallway, trying to keep as quiet as possible. _If my leg wasn't numb, I'd be out of this dump already..._ Eddy thought angrily. He sighed and continued to crawl toward a door at the end of the hallway. _Maybe this leads out of here..._ Eddy thought as he smashed his fist into the pad on the door. The door malfunctioned, and slid open. "Wow.", Eddy mumbled as he stared at a huge room chock full of various gadgets and weapons. Eddy grinned wickedly. "Maybe these will help me out a little..." Eddy said as he crawled into the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three figures crept toward a room that read "Main Control Room" over it. One of them took out a dagger and stabbed through the keypad next to the door, and it started fizzing with smoke and sparks flying out of it. Suddenly the door slid open, and the one in front put away his dagger, and motioned for the other two to follow him. "THIS IS A BIG ROOM!" Ed yelled as they walked into the room.

"ED YOU BIG..." Sarah started to say before Jimmy hushed her.

"Do you to want us to be caught?" Jimmy whispered.

"Tell Ed to stop being an idiot then." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

Ed ran over to a big console with a variety of buttons and levers covering its surface. "What does this button do...?" Ed said as he reached to push a big, red button that had big, bold words on it that read "**ALARM**".

"Wait, Ed, don't." Jimmy said quietly as he walked next to him. "That's the alarm." Sarah pushed her way in between Ed and Jimmy.

"What are we lookin' for anyway, Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"We're looking for some kind of switch to deactivate the security systems..." Jimmy said, looking around for some kind of important looking button or lever. Unbeknownst to Ed, Sarah, and Jimmy, a camera in the corner of the room had spotted them, and had silently alarmed all the bots to their presence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy stepped out of the armory, the feeling in his leg having returned, covered in head to toe with weaponry. In one of his hands he had a small Uzi, and in the other a hunting rifle. Strapped to his back were two shotguns, and he had two pistols in holsters attached to his legs. A belt of grenades ran across his chest, and to top it all off he had a bandana on. "Let's rock." Eddy said, acting cool. He stepped down the hallway, no longer afraid of being spotted. In fact he wanted to be spotted, so he could try out his new weapons. Eddy randomly chose a door on the left to enter, and rammed the keypad next to the door with the butt of his rifle, and the door slid open, bright light pouring through. Eddy stepped outside, and the door suddenly slid shut behind him. The first thing Eddy saw was a MASSIVE army of security bots all pointing their guns at him.

"Looks like I took a wrong turn..." Eddy said. The robot's guns started revving, and Eddy started to run. The guns started blazing, and Eddy tried his best to keep ahead of the bullets. "EAT THIS!" Eddy yelled as he randomly shot his Uzi into the crowd of robots. Eddy heard some of the robots fizzing and exploding, but the dent he made in their numbers didn't seem to matter at all. _There's too many!_ Eddy thought fearfully as he leaped behind a downed security bot. Bullets bounced off of it as the robots continued to fire on Eddy. Eddy looked around the large clearing for a way out. Walls closed Eddy off from actually escaping the compound, and the only way to escape the battle was to run through a small entrance that was jutting out the side of the Tower. Eddy sighed, and started to run full speed toward the entrance. The robots started chasing after him, but did not stop firing. Eddy leaped into the entrance, and tossed a grenade in the opening.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Eddy cheered as he ran further into the Tower. The grenade exploded, and the entrance collapsed, keeping the security bots from pursuing Eddy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed continued to search for a button, lever, switch, or _anything_ that would turn off security. "Maybe if we do the limbo, a secret panel will open in the wall, and the button will be in their! OH, AND MAYBE ROBOT CHICKENS WILL COME OUT!" Ed yelled cheerfully, and started to do the limbo.

"Ed, stop acting like an idiot, and get over here and help!" Sarah said, dragging Ed back toward the console.

"But I like robot chickens, Sarah!" Ed whined.

"Who cares?!" Sarah screamed. "You need a pole to do the limbo anyway, stupid." Sarah muttered as she reached the security console.

"Maybe it's hidden in a secret compartment or something..." Jimmy said as he examined yet another switch.

Suddenly, the door behind them slid open, and several security bots poured in. "Uh, Jimmy, I think we have a problem..." Sarah said, reaching for her axe.

"What is..." Jimmy said as he turned around, and saw the robots. "Oh.", Jimmy said as he whipped out his daggers. Ed and Sarah pulled out their battle axes, and got into battle stances.

"On the count of three, we charge." Sarah whispered. Jimmy and Ed nodded. "One... Two... THREE!" Sarah yelled as they sprinted toward the security bots, whose guns started revving up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy walked out of the dark hallway he was once in, and into a large room full of machines and conveyer belts. Eddy explored the room, and saw that the conveyer belts had half-built robots on them, and several robotic arms came out of machines beside the belts, and added parts and welded bolts and nuts onto the robots. "This must be where those stupid robots are made..." Eddy said quietly.

"Yes, Eddy, it is.", a voice from behind Eddy said. Eddy whipped around and saw Edd standing in a dark corner of the room. Edd stepped out of the darkness, and started walking toward Eddy. He stopped when he was about twenty feet from Eddy. "But I assure you, these robots are far from stupid."

Eddy looked at Edd's waist, and underneath his labcoat, he could see a glint of light. _Looks like he's wearing one of those belts..._ Eddy thought to himself. "Double-D, I don't want to hurt you. Just come here, and let me get that belt off of you." Eddy said, lowering his weapons.

"You were a fool to lower your guard..." Edd said. Suddenly, something wrapped around Eddy's leg, and pulled him into the air. He dropped his weapons that he was holding as he was lifted up.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Eddy yelled as he dangled upside down about seven feet off the ground. He looked at a long, metal tentacle that had come from a backpack Edd was wearing. _He must've slipped that thing toward me when he was talking to me..._ Eddy thought as something else popped from the backpack.

"Now, Eddy, hold still while I sedate you..." Edd said as a needle attached to a tentacle popped out and slowly made it's way toward Eddy.

"I don't think so..." Eddy said as he grabbed a pistol from one of his holsters and blasted the tentacle that was holding him. It snapped in half, and Eddy fell to the floor, landing on his head. He hopped up and grabbed his Uzi and rifle.

"So, you want to do this the hard way, Eddy? Very well then." Edd said as two more tentacles slithered out, each with large grappling claws on the end.

"Double-D... I don't want to fight." Eddy said.

"Then you will die." Edd simply said, before the tentacles flew toward him, the claws opening up, ready to grab Eddy. Eddy crouched, and the tentacles zoomed past him. He then pointed his rife and Uzi at the tentacles, and fired. They both snapped, and they started wriggling on the floor. Eddy looked up, and saw four more tentacles pop out, three with tazers on the end, and one with a big, crescent shaped blade on the end.

_How many of those stupid things does he have in there..._ Eddy thought as he jumped left to dodge the crescent blade that thrusted downwards toward him. Eddy fired at it, but the tentacle weaved around his shots. Suddenly another tentacle whipped his Uzi out of his hand, and another wrapped around his leg. Eddy quickly whipped a shotgun off his back, and shot the tentacle that had wrapped around his leg. One of the tazer tentacles zapped Eddy in the back, and he fell on the ground, electricity still running through him.

"Owww..." Eddy moaned as he wriggled on the ground.

"Give up now, Eddy, and I won't kill you." Edd said as he approached Eddy.

"I will... not" Eddy said, whipping his other shotgun out and aiming Edd's face. One of the tentacles quickly smacked it out of his hand.

"Eddy, your attempts are futile. You might as well surrender. I don't want to hurt you." Edd said, as his tentacles receded, and the tentacle with the needle popped out.

"NO!" Eddy yelled as he jumped up and started to run. Edd sighed, and the tentacle with the needle flew at Eddy's back. Just as it was about to hit, an explosion echoed in the large room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Edd yelled as Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed burst into the room, security bots scurrying behind them. Jimmy shot arrows at them, and two of them went sliding across the floor into the others, and then another explosion sounded, sending debris everywhere.

"That was close..." Jimmy said to Sarah and Ed.

"Jimmy? Ed? Sarah?" Eddy said as he walked up to them, shocked.

"EDDY!" Ed yelled, pulling him into a hug.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've brought friends, Eddy." Edd said as he approached them.

"Double-D?" Ed said, his grin getting bigger. He started to walk toward him, but Eddy stopped him.

"No, Ed, Double-D has one of those belts on." Eddy said.

"So you're the Alchemist?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I am. You three must be the intruders that sounded the alarm in the Main Control Room..." Edd said.

Eddy stepped in front of the group. "Look, Double-D, come with us and we can return you to your normal self." Eddy said as he reached out his hand.

Edd started laughing wickedly, and Eddy lowered his hand. "I assure you, Eddy, that I am perfectly fine." Edd said as he stopped laughing. A microphone popped out of his backpack, and slid up beside his mouth. "Attention all security and pounder bots, report to the Manufacturing Sector. The patient and the intruders are all here." Edd said. The microphone slipped back into his backpack. "Reinforcements are on the way as we speak. You might as well surrender." Edd said.

"No, it's you who should surrender." Jimmy said, stepping beside Eddy.

"Oh, really? The way I see it, you're not in a position to fight." Edd said.

"We'll see about that..." Eddy said as he whipped out his last weapon, a small pistol, and grabbed a grenade off of his grenade belt. Jimmy whipped out his bow, and Sarah and Ed grabbed their battle axes.

"If it is a fight you want, then a fight you will get." Edd said as tentacles started popping out of his backpack. There were eight in total, two with tazers, two with blades, two with claws, and two with a large, metal, spiked ball at the end. Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed all charged him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kevin slammed his fist against the hard, metal wall of his holding cell. "HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kevin yelled in anger as he kicked a metal bench.

"Calm down, Kevin, I'm sure we'll find a way out..." Nazz said, leaning against the wall opposite Kevin.

"Yeah, I'll calm down... ONCE WE GET OUT OF THIS STUPID CAGE!" Kevin yelled as he clenched his fists. Suddenly, a large explosion sounded. Kevin instantly calmed down, and looked puzzled. "What was that noise..." He said as he walked up to the cell's door and looked out a small, barred window on it.

"It sounded like an explosion..." Nazz said as she walked up beside Kevin.

"I wonder what's happening out there..." Kevin mumbled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy ducked and weaved around several tentacles that swung at him, and quickly hopped behind a conveyer belt, out of the tentacles' range. He peeked out from over the conveyer belt. He saw Sarah and Ed standing back to back, swinging at any tentacles that flew towards them. He then saw Jimmy get pulled into the air by a tentacle. Jimmy dropped his weapons, and yelled "HELP!" Another tentacle started rising toward him, this one with a blade.

"I'M COMIN' JIMMY!" Sarah yelled as she quickly ran towards him. She threw her axe at the tentacle that was holding Jimmy in the air, and it snapped in two. Jimmy fell to the ground, where Sarah caught him. "Are you alright?" Sarah asked as she set Jimmy down.

"Yeah, I think... LOOK OUT!" Jimmy yelled as a tentacle with a metal ball on the end smacked Sarah on the back of her head.

"Ow." Sarah simply said as she fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Suddenly, Eddy jumped over the conveyer belt and ran at Edd. Edd whipped around toward Eddy, and saw him rushing at him.

"Fool..." Edd said as one of the tentacles shot at Eddy. Eddy suddenly slid under it, and collided with Edd's feet. Edd fell over, and landed on his face. Eddy stood up, and pointed his gun at Edd. Edd flipped over, and faced Eddy. All the tentacles that were once attacking Jimmy, Ed, and the now unconscious Sarah suddenly receded back into Edd's backpack.

"This is where it ends..." Eddy said as he pointed the gun at Edd's belt.

"Says you." Edd said, smiling evilly.

"What do you..." Eddy stopped as he heard something stir behind him. He turned around, and gasped. About a hundred security and pounder bots stood behind him. Edd took this chance to leap to his feet, and run toward the robots. "HEY!" Eddy yelled.

"ATTACK THEM!" Edd screamed as he ran through a side door. The robots suddenly leaped toward them.

"RUN!" Eddy screamed, as Ed and Jimmy ran after him.

"WHAT ABOUT SARAH?" Ed yelled as he followed Eddy.

"Don't worry, Ed, I have her.", Jimmy said as he ran beside Ed, Sarah in his arms.

The three ran through a random door, and shut it behind them. The robots banged against the heavy door, but were unable to pierce through the metal. "That was a close one..." Eddy said, panting.

"Where are we?" Jimmy said, as he set Sarah down on a metal bench beside him. Cells lined the walls, and cameras were above every one of them.

"It looks like some kind of prison..." Eddy said as he walked down the row of cells, looking in each one.

"That means we're trapped here..." Jimmy said as he set down beside Sarah.

"What?!" Eddy exclaimed as he faced Jimmy.

"That's the only entrance." Jimmy said as he pointed at the door they came in.

"Great..." Eddy muttered as he continued down the line of cells.

"Don't worry, guys, I have plenty of rations that will keep us alive." Ed said as he pulled out a moldy box of crackers.

"No thank-you..." Jimmy said as he inched away from Ed.

"Naw, I don't need any. I'll just gnaw at my arm.", Eddy said sarcastically. Eddy peeked into another cell window, and saw Kevin's face staring back at him. "WOAH!" Eddy yelled as he jumped backwards.

"What the- Eddy?" Kevin said.

"Oh, great! Now we're stuck in here with Kevin!" Eddy said.

"What?" Jimmy asked as he walked over to Eddy.

"This just keeps on getting better, Nazz, now we have to suffer with Dorky and his loser friends!" Kevin yelled as he walked to the back of the cell and sat on a bench.

"You mean Eddy is here?" Nazz whispered to him as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin whispered.

"I have an idea." Nazz said as she stood up and walked to the door of the cell. "Hey, Eddy." She said.

"What do you want?" Eddy said coldly as he stood next to Jimmy.

"Could you let us out?" Nazz asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"LET YOU OUT?!" Eddy yelled. "Heck no. Especially not after you tried to RIP MY SKULL OUT!" Eddy yelled pointing to his head.

"Oh, that. I'm not evil anymore." Nazz said, smiling.

"You're... not?" Eddy said, puzzled.

"Nope!" Nazz said.

"Eddy, I think she's lying." Jimmy said.

"Please, don't listen to him." Nazz said. "Do I look evil to you?"

"Let me think about..." Eddy said as he walked away. He motioned for Jimmy to follow.

"Do you believe her?" Jimmy asked Eddy.

"No, but I think we should let them out." Eddy said.

"But why?" Jimmy asked.

"They have no weapons, so we can just shoot the stones on their belts without a fight!" Eddy explained.

"Good idea." Jimmy said as they walked back over to the cell.

"Okay, Jimmy and me talked, and we believe you." Eddy said as he started to open the cell.

Kevin hopped up and walked to the cell door. "They must be really stupid..." Kevin whispered to Nazz. Eddy finally got the cell door open, and Kevin and Nazz stepped out.

"Stop right there, suckers." Eddy said. Eddy had his pistol aimed at Kevin's belt, and Jimmy had his bow aimed at Nazz's. Kevin and Nazz froze instantly, shocked expressions on their faces. "Say goodnight." Eddy said as he and Jimmy fired their weapons. Kevin and Nazz's stones exploded, and they dropped to their knees.

"Not cool dude." Nazz said weakly as she fell on her face.

"Dorks..." Kevin said as he too fell on his face.

* * *

-Wipes sweat off of forehead- This was my longest chapter yet! Once again, Read and review, please!!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Load Of Ed

Awesomewriter123: You did a great job with the fight scene and Ed's stupidity! How will the others escape? A will they save Double-D? Please update!

Thank you once again, Awesomewriter123! Your input really does help. Next up, chapter fifteen!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A Load Of Ed

Ed snored soundly, sleeping on a cold, metal bench. Jimmy sat up, his head resting in his hands. Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah, all unconscious, Sarah resting on the same bench as Jimmy, while Nazz and Kevin lay on another. Eddy paced, unable to go to sleep. He suddenly turned to Jimmy. "How are we gettin' out of this stupid place?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know..." Jimmy said, himself unsure of how exactly that would be accomplished. "We should wait until Sarah wakes up... then we might be able to come up with a plan that we all agree on."

"What if she doesn't?" Eddy asked.

"What are you getting at?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not saying she's dead or anything, but that blow to her head could have her out for a few days." Eddy explained.

"You're right... And with Kevin and Nazz also unconscious, there's a lot of dead weight." Jimmy said.

"We're gonna have to find a way to get us all out of here with gettin' hurt." Eddy said as he began to formulate a plan. Ed suddenly jerked up, wide awake.

"I KNOW! Let's build a giant robot, and bust out of the Tower! OOH! AND WE CAN VISIT THE MUFFIN MAN!" Ed said excitedly.

"I doubt we can build a giant robot..." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, or bust through walls... WAIT! That's it!" Eddy yelled in excitement.

"What is it?" Jimmy said, turning to Eddy.

"Ed can ram his way through walls, makin' an exit for us!" Eddy said.

"Hey, you're right!" Jimmy said, a grin on his face. Eddy walked over to Ed, and put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Alright, big guy, you ready to become a batterin' ram?" Eddy asked, a smile on his face.

"YEAH! IT'S BUSTIN' TIME!" Ed yelled excitedly.

"Alright, then let's do it!" Eddy said. Eddy moved away from Ed, and Ed got into a running position, ready to take off and ram the wall opposite from the door that the robots were pounding on. "Ready..." Eddy said. Ed tensed up. "Set..." Jimmy stepped toward the wall and put his back to it. "GO!" Eddy yelled as Ed took off full speed at the wall. He ran right through it, a huge Ed-shaped hole left in it. "Good job, buddy!" Eddy said as he ran toward Kevin and Nazz. He then started to drag the bench with Nazz and Kevin on it toward the hole. Jimmy picked Sarah up and carefully slung her over his shoulder. Eddy and Jimmy then proceeded through the hole. "What the..." Eddy said.

When Ed ran through the prison wall, he didn't stop. What seemed like an endless line of Ed-shaped holes pierced through several walls. "Well, at least it leads outside..." Jimmy said. Eddy nodded, and they began to slowly make their way through all the holes. Once they got through the last one, they saw Ed lying on the ground, making snow angels... or, in this case, sand angels.

"Isn't it pretty guys..." Ed said as he got up and examined his "masterpiece".

"We don't have time for this, Ed. Right now we gotta find a way out of this dump." Eddy said panting, exhausted from dragging Kevin and Nazz around.

"I think I see some sort of hangar over there..." Jimmy said.

"Yeah... I see it too." Eddy said, grasping the bench with Kevin and Nazz on it once more. "Maybe there's something in there we can use to escape..." Eddy said as he, Ed, and Jimmy made their way to the hanger door, which was wide open.

"Hey, there's something over there that looks usable!" Jimmy exclaimed as he pointed at a strange vehicle. It was an arrow-shaped hover car, and it seated six passengers. It had two small barrels that shot lasers at the front, and it had...

"CUP HOLDERS!" Ed yelled happily as he jumped into the pilots seat.

"Ed, I'll let you drive... WHEN PIGS FLY!" Eddy yelled as he kicked Ed out of the pilot's seat. "I'm the captain of this ship!" Eddy exclaimed as he put Nazz and Kevin in the two seats behind the pilot's.

"I guess we'll take the back, Ed.", Jimmy said as he and Ed sat in the three seats in the back. Jimmy placed Sarah in between him and Ed.

"Let's roll!" Eddy said as he looked at the console in front of him. "There's no steering wheel?" Eddy said, puzzled. There was only a single, blue button. "It's worth a try..." Eddy said as he pushed it. The ship started up, and it rose, and hovered over the ground. A joystick suddenly popped out of the console, and beside it was several switches and a microphone. "Awesome... I guess this is my new ride!" Eddy happily said as he began to steer the ship out of the hangar.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice yelled from behind the ship. Eddy turned the ship around to face Edd, who was standing in his large, four-legged walker. "Where do you think you're going?" Edd asked as he turned on the walker. It stood up, and it pointed its rotary chin gun at the hover car.

"Shoot. What are we gonna do?" Eddy asked as he turned to face Jimmy and Ed.

"Let's make a run for it.", Jimmy said.

"Okay, but I'll have to do it while he's off guard." Eddy said as he turned to once again face Edd. "Look Double-D, I don't want to have to fight you anymore."

"Well then, come quietly and there will be no fight." Edd said.

"Do you promise not to hurt us?' Eddy asked.

The chin mounted gun on the walker lowered. "Yes. Yes I do.", Edd said.

"Well in that case, SEE YA!" Eddy yelled as he whirled the ship around and drove full speed out of the hanger.

"So he want's to play cat and mouse, does he? I'm game." Edd said as he commanded the walker to pursue them. It started running sixty miles per hour, keeping pace behind the hover car.

"HE'S CATCHING UP!" Jimmy yelled as he looked out the back window.

"Well, we'll just have to go faster then, won't we?" Eddy said as he smiled wickedly. He hit the gas hard, and sped up to eighty miles per hour. The hover car flew out the front gate, which was still broken from the battle earlier.

"WOOHOO!" Ed yelled happily as he stuck his head out the window.

"If it's faster you want, then faster you'll get!" Edd yelled to no one in particular as he sped up his walker's running speed.

"This guy just doesn't give up, does he?" Eddy said as he continued to speed up to ninety miles per hour.

"EDDY, WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!!!" Jimmy yelled as he was thrown against his seat, unable to move.

"FASTER, FASTER, FASTER WE GO! WHERE WILL END UP, ONLY CHICKENS KNOW!" Ed yelled as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue wave in the wind.

"Stop bein' such a scaredy cat, Jimmy!" Eddy yelled to Jimmy as he used a pile of junk as a ramp. Edd started to fall behind.

"I guess I'll just have to speed up too..." Edd said as he reached for the speed lever. Suddenly a brick wall appeared in front of him. "What the... OH DEAR!" Edd yelled as his walker crashed into the wall, sending him and the walker crashing to the ground.

"Did you see that?" Jimmy asked as he witnessed the walker collapse suddenly, as if it had hit something.

"What?" Eddy asked as he slowed to fifty miles per hour.

"The walker suddenly collapsed, as if it had collided with something... but there was nothing to bump into but air." Jimmy said, freaked out a bit.

"Who cares? At least we got away from him." Eddy said.

"Yes... but we still have to get that belt off of him. If we leave, he might go into hiding..." Jimmy said.

"Don't worry. We'll see him again." Eddy said.

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked.

"This is Edd's ship. He probably has some kind of tracking system back at his Tower that's linked to it.", Eddy explained.

"Good point." Jimmy said as he relaxed in the comfortable leather seat.

Edd lay in the debris of his walker, which was now ruined because of the collision with the wall. "Owww, my legs..." Edd said weakly, as he crawled out from under a piece of debris. He looked up at the brick wall. It wasn't there anymore. "But... I don't understand..." Edd said, puzzled. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and saw a person walking toward him. As the person stepped closer, he realized who it was. "You..." Edd said. Suddenly a box appeared around him, and he was trapped inside of it. The person dragged the box away from the debris, and went west.

* * *

This chapter wasn't too long, but decided to end it here to build suspense. Please, Read and Review! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: TrackEd

After a sumpremely long time of no updates, I've finally decided to upload my next chapter. Just laziness on my part, folks. Now, go and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Track-Ed

Eddy and Ed sat on a wooden bench outside of the infirmary hall, waiting to hear the news about Sarah, Kevin, and Nazz. "I hope my baby sister's okay..." Ed said, fearing for his sister.

"She's probably okay, Ed. I mean, she's a demon, and demons are immortal, right?" Eddy said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Sarah's a demon! COOL!" Ed yelled. "She can use her demon wings to fly me to the Mars to visit the Martians!" Ed cheered happily, prancing in circles. Jimmy suddenly came out of the infirmary, and walked over to Ed and Eddy. Eddy stood up and cleared his throat.

"So how are they?" Eddy asked.

"Sarah's already awake, and is drinking some water." Jimmy said, facing Ed.

"YAY!" Ed yelled as he ran into the infirmary to see Sarah.

"Okay, so how about Kevin and Nazz?" Eddy asked.

"Kevin is already awake, but is resting in his bed. Nazz is still unconscious, but is in stable condition." Jimmy explained.

"Okay. You don't mind if I go inside and see them, do you?" Eddy asked.

"Not at all." Jimmy said as he walked away.

"What are you going to do?" Eddy asked.

Jimmy turned to him. "Oh, I'm just going to check on Rolf's progress in the fields." Jimmy said as he continued walking.

Eddy turned back to the infirmary hall, and entered. Eddy looked around the long hall of beds. He saw a few people here and there, some with minor wounds and others near death. Eddy slowly made his way down the hall, making sure not to disturb any nurses or patients. Eddy spotted Ed next to Sarah's bed, where Sarah was sitting up and talking to Ed. Eddy walked over, and Sarah turned to him with a red, anger-filled face. "I guess you aren't happy to see me, huh?" Eddy asked jokingly.

Sarah talked slowly and deliberately, trying to hold back her anger. "You told my brother that I was a DEMON!" Sarah screamed as she leaped off of her bed and on to Eddy. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Sarah screamed as she began to beat on Eddy.

"Sarah!" Ed screamed as he ran over. Sarah stopped pounding Eddy for a moment and looked up at him.

"What!" Sarah asked.

"Can you please, pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top..." Ed began. "TURN ME INTO A DEMON TOO!" Ed cheered. Sarah fumed with anger and leapt onto Ed, and began to pulverize him. Eddy, badly beaten, slowly stood up.

"Ow, my achin' back..." Eddy whined as he cracked his back.

"Hey, Sarah, beat up Eddy some more!" Kevin yelled from his bed, which was across from Sarah's.

"Kevin..." Eddy hissed as he glared at him.

"Hey, Dorky." Kevin said, a huge grin on his face. "You think you could get me some chips? Cause the room service around here sucks." Kevin said.

"Get yourself some chips, shovel chin.", Eddy said angrily. Sarah finally stopped beating on Ed, and stood up and brushed her shirt off.

"I'm gonna go see Jimmy." Sarah said. "Tell me when Nazz wakes up." Sarah then walked toward the infirmary door, and exited, making sure to slam it behind her.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTIAN!" Ed yelled as he stood up.

"Alright Ed, let's get out of here before I have to hurt shovel chin," Eddy said as he and Ed began to walk to the door.

"Hey, don't forget to bring me chips!" Kevin yelled as Eddy and Ed left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"God, I hate Kevin..." Eddy said angrily as he sat on a bench beside the fields. Ed sat next to him reading a comic that read "Rise of the Demon Daughter".

"It says here that Demonic sisters can raise the dead!" Ed said happily as he turned toward Eddy. "That means we can get Evil Tim on our side!" Ed cheered happily.

"Like I care..." Eddy muttered. Eddy looked up and saw Sarah and Jimmy walking towards them. Eddy stood up. "What's the news on Kevin and Nazz?" Eddy asked.

"Is Kevin ready to make fun of us again!" Ed yelled happily as he put away his comic.

"I hope not..." Eddy muttered as he faced Jimmy again. "So?"

"Kevin and Nazz are both awake now, and Kevin is checking out his new home over by the creek. Nazz is still resting, however, since she just woke up.", Jimmy said happily.

"What! Kevin gets beach front property while I get some rundown hut by the command hut!" Eddy yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I don't think that's fair, Jimmy." Sarah said.

Jimmy eyed her strangely. "When did you start caring about Eddy?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I just think Eddy would want to see his fish friends, you know, since he looks like one." Sarah said, a grin on her face.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Eddy yelled as he jumped at Sarah. Sarah simply side stepped his attack, and he fell face first into a puddle of mud.

"Oops. Looks like you missed." Sarah said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you..." Eddy said as he stood up and wiped the mud off of his face.

"Please stop fighting. We have more important things to do!" Jimmy said as he stood between the two.

"Fine..." Eddy grumbled. "I'm gonna go check out Kevin's property, and see if I can't get it for myself." Eddy said as he began to walk toward the creek.

"How are you going to do that? It's not like Kevin will just hand over a good house like that." Jimmy said.

"I'll just tell him that my house is two stories tall! He'll wanna switch instantly after that!" Eddy said, smiling at his "brilliant" plan.

"What if he asks to see it? And won't he get mad and come after you after he finds out that you duped him?" Jimmy asked, skeptical of his plan. Eddy frowned.

"Yeah, well... um... I'll just tell him that his new house has termites!" Eddy said, smiling once more.

"I still don't..." Jimmy was interrupted when he saw Nazz walking toward them. She had her normal clothes on, and had her usual happy demeanor. "Nazz? But I thought you were still resting at the infirmary." Jimmy said.

"Oh, I feel a lot better now, Jimmy. In fact, I feel like I could help out around here." Nazz said smiling. Eddy instantly grew weak in the knees. _Why do I always have to be so nervous around her..._ Eddy thought.

"He-Hey Nazz." Eddy said nervously.

"Hey Eddy, Ed. How are you two doing?" Nazz asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'm supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Ed cheered as he jumped in the air.

"That's good to hear, Ed. How 'bout you, Eddy?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm good." Eddy said, sweating profusely.

"Cool, dude." Nazz said. She then turned to Jimmy. "So is there anyway I can help out around here, or what?"

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do eventually." Jimmy said. "In the mean time, we should find you a suitable house to stay in."

"Okay." Nazz said as she followed Jimmy and Sarah. Eddy instantly stopped sweating when she left.

"She's even hotter than she was two years ago..." Eddy said to himself.

"Was she sweaty?" Ed asked dumbly.

"Yeah, Ed. She was sweaty." Eddy said, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go see if I can convince Kevin to give up his house now. See ya later, monobrow." Eddy said as he walked toward the creek.

"Bye, Eddy!" Ed yelled to him as he waved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Nazz, how do you like your new home?" Sarah asked as she walked over to her. They were standing in a house that, ironically, was right next to Kevin's at the creek. It was a fairly large house, and had three separate rooms. One was a living room combined with a bedroom, one was a bathroom, and the last one was a kitchen combined with a dining room.

"I love it, Sarah." Nazz answered as she toured the bedroom. Jimmy walked over, smiling.

"So, are you okay with this house?" Jimmy asked.

"Totally, Jimmy. And its right next to Kevin's place, so we can like, visit each other." Nazz said.

"Not unless Eddy got Kevin to give up his house." Sarah added.

"I forgot about that. I wonder if Eddy actually succeeded..." Jimmy said. Suddenly Eddy walked in the room, covered from head to toe in bruises.

"Dude, what happened? Did you get attacked by a bear or something?" Nazz said, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, if Kevin is the bear you're talking about..." Eddy said as he sat down in a chair by the door.

"Does that answer your question, Jimmy?" Sarah said.

Jimmy walked over to Eddy. "I take it the whole "getting Kevin's house thing" didn't go well, right?" Jimmy asked.

"What was your first clue?" Eddy said angrily. Suddenly Kevin walked in. He had his usual red cap on, and he also was wearing his green sweater and black shorts. "Kevin..." Eddy said angrily as he stood up.

"Hey, Dorky. You get a makeover or somethin'?" Kevin joked. Nazz walked up to Kevin, an angry look on her face.

"Just because Eddy tried to convince you to give up your house gives you no right to beat him up!" Nazz said angrily.

"Well... I um..." Kevin sputtered, not knowing what to say. Jimmy stepped in up to them.

"Look, let's not get all riled up over it! It won't happen again, _right_, Kevin?" Jimmy said.

"Right." Kevin said.

"Good. Anyways, how's the project going?" Jimmy asked.

"What project?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, that's right... I forgot to tell you about that." Jimmy said, turning to Eddy. "Kevin is going to try to reverse engineer the tracking device on the hover car so that we track Double-D.", Jimmy explained.

"But how? Won't the tracking system just show us the location of the Tower?" Eddy asked.

"That's what I thought at first too, but it seems... well, maybe I should let Kevin explain, since he's working on it.", Jimmy said.

Kevin cleared his throat. "Well, dor..." Kevin saw Nazz glare at him. "I mean... _Eddy_, the tracking system on the ship isn't only linked to the Tower, but it's linked to that backpack that Double-D was wearin'." Kevin explained.

"Okay, that makes sense... wait. How do you know that Double-D was wearing a backpack? You can't remember that, because you were knocked out. Not that you would be able to remember anyway, since you forgot everything when your belt was destroyed." Eddy said, puzzled.

"Jimmy told me that Double-D was wearing a backpack." Kevin said.

"I guess that makes sense... So is it done?" Eddy asked.

"Almost. All I need to do is hook up a couple more wires to the tracking system, and it'll be ready." Kevin said. He then turned to Jimmy. "I guess I better go and finish it now." Kevin said as he then walked out the door.

"See ya, Kevin!" Nazz said.

"Bye Nazz," Kevin said.

Jimmy turned back to Eddy and the others. "While Kevin is doing that, we should go ahead and get ourselves prepared for the journey to find Double-D.", Jimmy said. Jimmy, Sarah, Eddy, and Nazz then walked outside, and made their way to the armory. Eddy suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter, Eddy?" Jimmy asked.

"I just remembered that you owe me a jawbreaker!" Eddy yelled.

"Oh right... I'm sorry. I just forgot, with all the stuff going on..." Jimmy said as he reached under the cloak he was wearing, and pulled out the jawbreaker. "Here you go. You most definitely earned it."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Eddy said as he eagerly accepted the jawbreaker. He instantly shoved it into his mouth. "Wow, this is good... I haven't had a jawbreaker in a while..." Eddy muttered. He noticed they were all staring at him. "What you guys starin' at! Let's get to the armory!"

"He's right, let's hurry." Jimmy said as they continued to the armory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy, Sarah, Ed, Eddy, and Nazz stood around the ship as Kevin was working on the finishing touches of the tracking system. Jimmy had on his white cloak, and had his bow and arrow on his back. Sarah had on her battle clothing, which was studded leather armor. She had her battle axe strapped on her back. Ed was wearing the usual "Lothar" outfit, and he too had a battle axe strapped to his back. Eddy had on wooden armor, with his daggers and bow strapped onto him. Nazz had on the nogahide jacket and some boots on. The ship was inside the barn that was next to the field. "Is it done?" Jimmy asked, walking up to Kevin, who was inside the hover car, hooking several wires into a small console, which was about the size of a gameboy.

"Yeah, it's done." Kevin said as he plugged the final wire in. Suddenly, the screen on the console lit up, and it showed a detailed map of the entire region. A blip on the map appeared. The others quickly ran over, and they too looked at the screen.

"Is that dot Double-D?" Eddy asked.

"Double-D has become a dot? Witchcraft I say!" Ed yelled.

"No, stupid, the dot shows where Double-D is.", Sarah explained.

"Wait, so are we able to take this console with us on the journey to get Double-D?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, all we have to do is wait for this thing to finish charging, and we'll be on our way." Kevin explained.

"So what should we do while we're waiting, Jimmy?" Nazz asked.

"I guess we'll go and wait at the edge of the woods. Kevin, you bring the console to us when it's done charging, okay?" Jimmy said.

"Got it.", Kevin said.

"Okay, let's move." Jimmy said as he and the others left, leaving Kevin by himself.

* * *

Well, Eddy finally got that jawbreaker, and Nazz and Kevin have joined them. Tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: HallucinatEd

Thank you for your reviews, all of you who reviewed my latest chapter! But enough with the formalities, on to the next chapter.

Note: From now on, a line of 0's will represent a scene change.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Hallucinat-Ed

Jimmy, Eddy, Sarah, and Nazz all waited at the edge of the woods for Kevin's arrival. "Where is he?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Maybe it takes longer to charge than he thought..." Jimmy said.

"Should one of us go check on him?" Nazz asked.

"No need, here he comes now!" Jimmy exclaimed as Kevin walked over, the console in his hand. He was wearing a nogahide jacket similar to Nazz's, and was wearing a pair of jeans.

"Okay, I've got the tracker fully charged. It should last about five days." Kevin explained.

"Good, that should be enough time to find him." Jimmy said as he turned to the woods. "I think now is a good time to start our journey."

"HOLD ON!" Sarah yelled.

"What is it, Sarah?" Nazz asked.

"We forgot my brother!" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Where is the big lug, anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Last I saw him, he was at the fields with Rolf." Sarah answered.

"Okay, I'll go..." Eddy was cut off by Kevin.

"Wait, Rolf is here?!" Kevin asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Jimmy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? I need to see him before we leave!" Kevin said.

"Okay, just make it quick. We need to start out soon." Jimmy answered. Kevin nodded quickly, and started toward the fields. He walked through the gate, and stepped into the farm, making sure not to disrupt the farmers from their work. Kevin started looking around for Rolf. "Okay, so he's not in the fields..." Kevin said to himself as he walked to the barn. "Not in here either..." Kevin said as he walked behind the barn, into the animal pens. There he saw Rolf filling the pigs' trough with water. "ROLF!" Kevin yelled happily as he ran over to him.

"Kevin?!" Rolf said, bewildered.

"Yeah, it's me, dude." Kevin said, smiling.

"Long time, no see, yes?" Rolf said, also grinning.

"You got that right." Kevin said. Kevin suddenly remembered that the others were waiting for him. "Hey, I'll see you later, I've gotta go with the others..."

"To where are you traveling?" Rolf asked. Kevin turned around.

"Oh, we're going to find Double-D... Hey, do you want to come?" Kevin asked.

"Perhaps, but the Jimmy-boy claims that Rolf does more good here on the farm." Rolf explained.

"Well... Maybe I can convince him. C'mon!" Kevin yelled as he gestured for Rolf to follow. They then made their way back to the group. "Hey guys." Kevin said as he ran up to them.

"What's Rolf doing with you?" Jimmy asked.

"I was hopin' that he could tag along with us." Kevin said.

"I don't know... he's a great farmer, and he could help more if he stayed." Jimmy said. "If Rolf wants to, however, he can go", Jimmy said as he turned to Rolf. "Do you want to go with us, Rolf?"

"Yes, Rolf would love to accompany you on your journey to find the Double-D ed-boy.", Rolf said.

"Okay, then you should go to the armory and find some appropriate weapons. But hurry, we need to leave soon." Jimmy said. Rolf nodded and ran to the armory. Kevin put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Thanks, fluffy." Kevin said jokingly.

Jimmy grinned and said, "No problem."

"Wait, I didn't see Ed with Rolf..." Kevin said. Ed suddenly stepped out from behind Kevin.

"I was behind you the whole time!" Ed exclaimed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The tracker says that he's ten miles to the Northeast." Kevin said, looking at the tracker. Eddy, Ed, Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah, and Rolf all walked through the woods, making there way to where Edd supposedly was. Rolf was wearing some wooden armor, and had a club in his hands, ready to defend himself against attackers.

"TEN MILES?!" Eddy yelled. "My feet are already hurtin'..."

"Maybe if you exercised some more, Dorky, then you wouldn't get tired every five steps." Kevin said.

"Yeah, and maybe if you got some plastic surgery on that chin, Kevin, then you wouldn't look like a circus freak." Eddy said angrily.

"Yeah, well maybe if you..." Kevin was interrupted by Nazz.

"Please, can you two dudes stop fighting?" Nazz asked, annoyed by their constant arguing.

"Fine..." Kevin said. The group walked in silence for a few minutes, until Eddy broke the silence.

"I'm bored..." Eddy muttered.

"I have an idea!" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh great! I can't wait to hear this..." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"We can all tell scary stories while we're walking!" Ed happily said.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea..." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I guess its okay. So, who's gonna start first?" Eddy asked.

"I WILL!" Ed cheered. He then pulled out a candle and lit it, illuminating his face. "I will now tell the tale of the Evil Water bottle that came from the planet Tapia!" Ed said eerily.

"Woohoo, I'm so excited..." Eddy said sarcastically.

"It all started one dark, scary, horrible, pitch black and eerie night, when two campers were walking through a brick wall." Ed began.

"Wait, how can two campers walk through a brick wall?" Eddy asked.

"Oh... um... because they were GHOST CAMPERS!" Ed said. "Now, as I was spraying, the two campers walked through the brick wall, and saw a water bottle sitting on a set of drums." Suddenly a brick wall appeared in the path that they were walking.

"What the..." Sarah said, bewildered.

"A brick wall?" Jimmy said, looking up at the immensely tall brick wall. Suddenly, two campers walked through the brick wall.

"CAMPERS?!" Kevin yelled.

"IT IS THE CURSE THAT THE GREAT TIKI WITCH PLACED UPON ROLF'S FAMILY! QUICKLY, WE MUST KNEEL AND SING THE SONG OF THE DANGLING CACOON!" Rolf yelled as he kneeled and began singing a weird song. The campers were completely see through, and had red eyes. As they floated toward them, they moaned.

"GHOSTS!" Eddy yelled as he jumped into Ed's arms. Ed had a look of determination and courage on his face. He dropped Eddy, and whipped out his axe.

"LOTHAR SHALL SMITE THE GHOSTS!" Ed yelled as he ran at the ghosts and swung his axe wildly. The axe flew right through them, and they suddenly started to fizz out of reality. "VICTORY IS MINE!" Ed cheered as the ghosts disappeared. Eddy stood up and brushed the dirt off of his shirt, and the others stopped freaking out.

"Wow, Ed, you actually did it!" Jimmy exclaimed. Suddenly, the wall started to disappear too.

"What's going on..." Kevin said, backing up. The wall disappeared, but that wasn't the end of it. The woods around them started to disappear, and was replaced by cold, dark, grey walls.

"It was all... just a hallucination?" Nazz said, puzzled.

"But how can this be?" Jimmy asked as he and the others looked around at the dark room they stood in. A giant screen suddenly slid out of the ceiling about them, and flickered on. A person appeared on the screen, and everyone gasped.

"Jonny the wood boy?" Rolf said as he stared up at the large picture of Jonny on the screen.

"Hello everybody!" Jonny said happily as he waved at them all.

"Umm..." Jimmy said, trying to think of something to say.

"HELLO JONNY!" Ed yelled as he ran up to the screen. "My how you have grown!" Kevin suddenly pushed Ed out of the way and charged up to the screen.

"What's the big idea, Jonny?" Kevin asked.

"I guess you guys are wonderin' what you're doing here, huh?" Jonny asked. Everyone slowly nodded. "I don't know if I should tell you guys... it might ruin the fun."

"Look, Jonny, just tell us what we're doing here." Jimmy asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You guys are going to play a game." Jonny said simply. Everyone stood there, puzzled.

"Are we going to play monopoly?" Ed asked. Sarah glared at him, and then turned back to the screen.

"What game, Jonny?" Sarah asked, starting to get annoyed.

"You guys are gonna love this! You have to each find your way through the maze in an hour!" Jonny exclaimed. Suddenly, the walls around them shifted and changed, and then four entrances appeared in the walls.

"A maze?" Nazz said.

"Why do we have to make it through this stupid maze in an hour?" Eddy asked.

"Because of this!" Jonny exclaimed as the camera shifted to show a shocking sight. A giant tank full of great white sharks stood about fifteen feet away from the camera. What was more shocking, however, is who dangled above it.

"DOUBLE-D?!" Eddy and Ed yelled at the same time. Edd was hanging by a rope that was tied around his feet, and his arms were tied. He had a piece of duck tape on his mouth, silencing his screams.

"That's right! If you don't reach us in an hour, then Double-D is fish food!" Jonny said happily. "Isn't this exciting?"

"You're a sicko!" Sarah yelled.

"You got that right!" Jonny said as he started laughing like a maniac. The screen shut off, and slid back into the ceiling, and in its place slid a big timer that read 1:00:00. Suddenly a bell rung and the timer started decreasing.

"We've only got an hour, let's hurry and save Double-D!" Eddy yelled.

"Wait, let's split into pairs first, so we can cover all the entrances." Jimmy said.

"Okay, I'll go with Ed.", Eddy said.

"I'll go with Kevin." Nazz said.

"And I'll go with Sarah." Jimmy said.

"What about Rolf?" Rolf said.

"Oh, that's right... well you'll just have to go alone. Is that okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Rolf will be able to weather the elements alone." Rolf said.

"Okay, let's hurry up and get to him!" Eddy yelled. The others nodded, and started to run to their chosen entrances. Sarah and Jimmy run into the north entrance, Ed and Eddy run into the east entrance, Kevin and Nazz run into the south entrance, and Rolf runs into the west entrance.

* * *

Please review!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Your Worst Edmare

Thank you for all your reviews, and sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter, and one of my favorites to write thus far!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Your Worst Ed-mare

Ed and Eddy turned down yet another dark corner, to see yet another dark hallway. They had been in the maze for twenty minutes, and had not seen a way out thus far. "Down the hallway we go!" Ed said happily as he marched down the hallway.

"I think this is the third time we've been down this hallway, Ed..." Eddy grumbled as he trudged along behind Ed. Suddenly Ed stopped when he heard a noise.

"Eddy, did you hear that strange, weird, unusual, scary, horrible, freaky..." Ed said before being interrupted by Eddy.

"Yeah, Ed, I heard it. It sounded like something sliding around. It came from up ahead..." Eddy said as he walked toward the noise. Ed quickly followed. Eddy and Ed gasped when they saw the walls of the maze shifting around randomly.

"THE MAZE IS ALIVE!" Ed screamed as he ran around in circles yelling.

"SHUT THE HECK UP ED!" Eddy yelled. Ed then stopped, and smiled.

"Volume at one percent!" Ed said.

"Whatever... anyways, I think this is why we can't get out of this stupid maze... it keeps on movin' around!", Eddy yelled in frustration.

"I remember that time Double-D built me a maze... it was easy!" Ed said as he remembered the maze Edd had built him right before they made Ed Co.

"Double-D built you a maze? I don't remember that... but you said it was easy?" Eddy asked.

"Easy as cherry pie!" Ed yelled happily.

"If Double-D's maze was so "easy" to you, then this one should be a piece of cake!" Eddy yelled.

"Roger that!" Ed cheered. He then thought about how he solved the maze. "Hmmm... Maybe if we do the tango a magical portal to Double-D will open..." Ed said.

"What! That's stupid, Ed!" Eddy yelled.

"Says you!" Ed said as he began to do the tango.

"You're an idiot, Ed..." Eddy said as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly a magic portal opened beside Ed. Eddy's jaw dropped as he stared at it.

"YAY! It worked!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wow...Well what are we waitin' for?! Let's go!" Eddy yelled as he and Ed ran into the portal. A bright light enveloped them, and the portal closed behind them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kevin and Nazz walked down a long, colorful hallway. The floor was a baby blue, the ceiling was yellow, and the walls were red. "This place gives me the creeps..." Kevin muttered to himself as he continued down the hallway.

"Me too, dude..." Nazz said, hearing Kevin. They almost reached the end, when suddenly the hallway snapped in half. "NOT COOL!" Nazz screamed as she and Kevin started sliding down the hallway. At the opening of it, they could see the ocean, where dozens of hungry sharks swam in a circle, waiting for them.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed as they fell out of the hallway, and went cascading into the ocean. Kevin squeezed his eyes shut as he and Nazz hit the water with a loud splash.

Jimmy and Sarah walked down a well lit hallway that seemed to stretch forever. Several doors lined the walls, but Jimmy and Sarah didn't know where to start. "Maybe I should try all the doors on the left side, while you take the right," Jimmy stated.

"Sounds good," Sarah said as she went to the first door on the right, and Jimmy went to the first door on the left. Jimmy opened his, and Sarah opened hers. Jimmy saw Sarah looking at him through the door, and Sarah saw Jimmy looking at her through the door. "What the..." Sarah said, bewildered. Suddenly Jimmy was pulled through the door by the Sarah he saw, and Sarah was pulled through by the Jimmy she saw. The doors slammed shut behind them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rolf walked down a creepy hallway, full of spider webs and bloody bones. Snakes, lizards, and roaches crawled and slithered their way across the floor. Rolf had his club drawn, ready to slay any attackers. Rolf shivered slightly as a breeze came from down the hallway. Rolf stopped as he heard the sound of a door shutting. Then there was silence. "Hello?" Rolf asked aloud. Suddenly a skeleton came towards him out of the darkness, moaning loudly and creepily. "IT IS A MEMBER OF THE UNDEAD!" Rolf yelled in fright. Rolf, regaining his composure, quickly swung his club at it, and its head went flying off. Rolf felt safe again, when suddenly he heard more moans. From behind him and in front of him, hordes of skeletons poured towards him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy's eyes snapped opened, and he looked around. "Hey, this place looks familiar..." Eddy said as he looked around. Ed stood beside him, picking his nose.

"Want some, Eddy?" Ed asked as he held a big, green booger in front of Eddy's face.

"Shut up, Ed, I'm trying to concentrate..." Eddy said.

"Did you hear that, Eddy?" Ed asked, hearing something in the distance.

"Wait a minute... it can't be..." Eddy said as he looked around at his almost too familiar surroundings. The ground was mostly dirt, with a few patches of grass, and there were tires and chicken bones randomly lying on the ground. There were trailers everywhere, and Ed and Eddy stood in front of a particular one... "The Kanker's trailer?" Eddy said, puzzled.

"KANKERS! WHERE?!" Ed yelled as he started to panic.

"No, Ed. Not the Kankers, the Kanker's trailer," Eddy said.

"This is just a drill!" Ed yelled, happy once again. Suddenly, Ed and Eddy heard a faint giggling. They immediately froze.

"Uh oh..." Eddy said, fear gripping him. The giggling grew into laughter, and the laughter was getting closer.

Ed and Eddy looked at each other, fear in their eyes, and yelled,"KANKERS!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kevin and Nazz were swimming as fast as they could to escape the flesh-hungry sharks that were pursuing them. Kevin saw some land up ahead as he swam, and motioned to Nazz to follow him. They quickly swam towards it, and climbed out of the water just as the sharks were about to reach them. They sat there at the edge of the water, panting from the swimming they had to do. Nazz looked around, and started to freak. "Kevin, I don't think we're in the ocean anymore..." Nazz said.

"Of course not, we're on..." Kevin sat wide eyed as he saw his surroundings. They were on a large, wooden ship, and around them stood at least fifty pirates with their swords drawn, and pointing at them.

"Out of the pot and into the fire..." Nazz said as she scooted closer to Kevin, trying to calm herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy struggled against the fake Sarah that was attacking him. She was choking him, and he couldn't break free of her death grip. He punched her in the face, and she flew backwards. In the other room, Sarah reeled backwards after a blow to the face from the fake Jimmy. She then wiped the blood from her mouth and charged at him. She kneed him in the stomach, and the fake Jimmy kneeled in pain. She then leapt on top of him, and began beating him in the face. Jimmy, who was being beaten by the fake Sarah, quickly punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards. He then leapt on top of her, and started choking her. As the fake Sarah struggled against him, he realized that he was no longer in the room, but that he was in the hallway. It suddenly hit him that he wasn't fighting a fake Sarah, and that Sarah wasn't fighting a fake Jimmy. They had been fighting each other the whole time. Jimmy quickly got off of her, and they stood, freaked out. "Let's not open anymore doors. Agreed?" Jimmy asked.

"Agreed," Sarah said as they walked down the hallway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rolf whacked skeleton after skeleton as they attempted to batter and beat him. He had just busted one's rib cage open, when they suddenly stopped coming. Rolf stood panting, exhausting from the fighting. Suddenly the hallway was filled with light, and Rolf looked up. At the end of the hallway was a double door that read "EXIT" above it. "A way out of this forsaken place?" Rolf said as he cautiously approached the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy and Ed started to panic as they looked around for an escape. The laughter began to get louder and louder as the Kankers approached. "QUICK, ED, IN HERE!" Eddy said as he pushed Ed into the Kanker's trailer. He quickly locked the door behind them and sighed as he calmed down a bit. He turned to Ed. "Okay, Ed, that'll only hold them for a few minutes, so we have to find a way out quick!" Eddy said. Ed just stood there, however, pointing with a horrified look on his face. "What are you pointing-", Eddy turned to where Ed was pointing. There stood the Kankers grinning wickedly. Eddy spoke slowly and fearfully. "Oh, get it. You guys were inside the trailer laughing... not outside laughing..."

"Yep," Lee said simply as they pulled out their lipstick.

"AHHHHH!" Ed and Eddy screamed as they tore their way out the door. They ran screaming, but stopped when they hit something and fell backwards. "What the..." Eddy said as he looked up. He stared at the wall of the hallway they were in before they went in the portal.

"We escaped! Let's tango!" Ed cheered.

"No, Ed," Eddy said as he stopped him. "No more tango."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


End file.
